Hotshot
by Rachel1003
Summary: Artemis Crock is GBS's new hotshot field reporter. The Flash is Central City's hotshot superhero. Of course their paths would cross. AU. Spitfire. (Cover Art by TitanBeast on deviantART). Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: To start off this is AU, just to clarify. And sorry to all of my _You've Got to be Kidding Me_ readers who hoped that this would be the next chapter, right now it's about halfway done, I was hoping to finish that today but the plot bunnies came and went and thus _Hotshot_ was born. Sorry again. And Wally and Artemis are about 23 here and Barry is retired from being the Flash not dead for the plot of the story.**

**Summary: Artemis Crock is the new hotshot action reporter in Central City for GBS. The Flash is Central City's hotshot superhero. Of course their paths would cross.**

* * *

"Danny, I want that report ASAP. It will add more of a relatable feel to the story, okay?"

The man in question, Danny, looked up from his lunch and nodded his head. "Right away, Miss Crock." And the intern speeds away from the break room to finish his report.

Artemis Crock just shakes her head as she watches the intern run away, she's tried to tell him thousands of times to just call her Artemis but he doesn't seem to listen. Her golden hair falls over into her face as she does so but she quickly regains herself and tucks it behind her ear. She takes Danny's seat at the empty table and pulls out her power lunch, she only has a few minutes to eat before she has to get back to work as the "new hotshot" field reporter for GBS action news in Central City. She has only recently been promoted to field reporter, usually she was an in studio kind of girl but she quickly caught the bug for live-on-the-scene reporting.

Artemis glances at the clock hanging on the off white wall, it reads 12:14. She sighs, she only has until 12:30 because she has a meeting with her boss today. Unlike most people, Artemis actually likes her boss; she'd been watching Iris Allen-West on the news since she was a little kid. Iris was the reason that Artemis wanted to become a reporter in the first place. She eats her noodles at a rapid pace that she thinks could rival that of the Flash and hurries to her boss' office. She makes it just in time.

"You wanted to see me?" Artemis said as she pecks through the office door.

The older redhead smiled at Artemis and motioned for her to sit down. Artemis sat down and waited for Iris to get off the phone.

"But Barry... I understand that but why today?... Well I have things I have to get done of course... ugh, we will talk about this later I have a reporter in my office... yes, I love you too. See you tonight." And with that Iris hung up the phone and leaned across her desk to face Artemis.

"So, you wanted to see me?" repeated Artemis.

"Oh yes!" said Iris as she lightly smack her forehead. "Right, it's about being a field reporter."

"What about?'

"Being a field reporter is a difficult job, I should know, I did it for almost twenty years but there are some things you should be aware of." said Iris.

"Like what?"

"Well, there are going to be something you just can't un-see, do you understand? You'll be in the line of danger almost all the time as well you're cameraman." explained Iris. "It's not something that everyone can do, covering the big action stuff is different from doing the live political on scene reporting or the aftermath, okay? It's okay if you don't feel comfortable doing it. We can always get someone-,"

"No!" said Artemis, louder than she wanted. "I mean, no, that's not necessary, I've got this. No need to worry about me, I've been told I'm tough as nails."

Iris laughed lightly, "Okay, well, I just had to make sure, some reports just aren't cut out for these kinds of gigs, but I knew you'd be able to handle it."

Artemis smiled at Iris. She said her good-byes and stood up to leave. As her hand reached the door knob the door was pushed open from the other side, pushing Artemis down to the ground. Hard.

"Aunt Iris!" said the intruder. "Look, I know you said this isn't the best time to talk but this is important- and why is she on the ground?"

Artemis rubbed her forehead where she got hit and looked up. Her dark gray eyes instantly met gorgeous emerald green ones, she felt her heart skip a beat. She tore her gaze away from the eyes for a moment to take in the rest. There in front of her stood a boy about her age. He was lean but muscular, like he was a runner or something. She could also tell that he was tall, like real tall, maybe a good head taller than she. His hair was a vibrant red like Iris' and light freckles were dusted across his sun-kissed cheek bones.

"Again, what's she doing on the ground?" he asked, turning to Iris.

"This is my top field reporter, Artemis Crock; Artemis, this is my nephew, Wally West, _the boy who pushed you down with the door_." Iris added extra emphasis to the last part.

"Hi." said Wally, a little dumbfound.

"Hi, now can you help me up?" she asked, putting out her hand.

He grabbed it and helped her up easily.

"Sorry 'bout that, I get a little carried away sometimes." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mean to run you over. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Artemis. "I'll see you later, Iris, I have to get back to work."

"Okay, bye!" said Iris, in her normal cheery voice.

"Nice to meet you." said Wally.

"Yeah, you too, and next time, don't plow me down, 'kay?" said Artemis as she opened the door.

"Wait, there's going to be a next time?" he called as the door closed behind her.

Wally West sure was something, she thought as she returned to her desk.

* * *

It was almost the end of the work day when she got the call that there was a robbery happening, the Flash vs. the Trickster. Artemis and her cameraman, Jacob, were on the scene in a matter of minutes.

"This is Artemis Crock," she said into the camera. "Reporting to you live from a robbery gone bad in downtown Central City. Inside, the Flash battles the Trickster. It has been confirmed that this is not a hostige situation, let's take a lot."

Artemis could just see the scarlet speedster as he dodged Trickster's attacks. Iris was right, only a certain kind of reporter could manage this and that was her. Sure, she was a little worried that things may or may not get out of hand, but the action was thrilling. She was practically biting her nails at the suspense, she flinched as she heard a loud crash, but all her fear seemed to wash away as the Flash walked out with a knocked out Trickster on his shoulder. She smiled and motioned for Jacob to put the camera back on her.

"It seems that the Flash has saved the day, let's see if we can get a word in with the our hero." She quickly began to walk over to the Flash but she almost stopped as she saw Channel 4's Linda Park rushing over too yelling, "Flash, Flash, over here!"

Flash glanced at Linda then he noticed Artemis and a big grinned crossed his face. And surprisingly to everyone present, including Artemis and Linda Park, the Flash sped over to the golden haired reporter.

"Why, hello there." said the Flash. "You're new, aren't you, beautiful?"

Artemis scoffed. "Flash, can you tell me about what happened today?"

"Only if you tell me your name."

Artemis knew she would have to give into the Flash if she wanted her story, "Artemis Crock, GBS news, can you tell what exactly happened here?'

"Well, Trickster here thought he could rob a bank under my nose, but what he doesn't know is that I know everything." explained the Flash. "A quick battle and here we are, Miss Crock. Now you answer my question, babe, are you that new hotshot reporter I've been hearing so much about?" The Flash's flirty grin wasn't missed by anyone.

Unfortunately.

"Yes, that's me. GBS's new action field reporter." said Artemis.

"Well, I guys that means I'll be seeing more of you then." he said suggestively, leaning into Artemis before, "Well, I gotta jet, see ya around Arty!" And with that the Flash was gone.

Artemis turned back to the camera. "Well- er- there you have it? GBS's exclusive interview with the one and only Flash. Good night people of Central City."

3... 2... 1... "And we're clear." said Jacob. "Great job, Artemis, not many reporters can handle the Flash."

"I wouldn't say I handled the Flash per say..." said Artemis, her gaze drifting towards the direction he sped away to.

"Crock!" said an angry voice from behind her.

Artemis spun around and came face to face with non-other than Linda Park. "What do you want, Park?"

"Who do you think you are stealing my interview!" snapped Linda.

"Um? Pardon?"

"I'm always the one who interviews the Flash, not newbies! Especially not newbies by the name of Artemis Crock!" said Linda.

Artemis sighed, of course Linda would start an argument about something so stupid as this. "Look, Linda, can we not have this fight, please? Not in front of all these cameras. It isn't professional either."

"I don't care what you think, just stay out of my way and leave the Flash to me, got it?"

Artemis nodded, not wanting for the argument to go any farther.

"Good." Linda turned back to her camera man. "Let's go."

Artemis watched Linda's retreating figure until it was inside the Channel 4 and it drove away. She then walked back to her own van with Jacob quickly on her tail.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, just, Linda Park and I have never been on the best of terms that's all." said Artemis. She waited for him to press for more, but he didn't. That was something she like about him. Jacob wasn't pushy like most reporters, that's probably why he was a camera man instead.

"So," said Jacob as they drove back to the station. "What was that between you and the Flash?"

Artemis felt her body go stiff at the straight forward question. "There is nothing going on between the Flash and I. I bet he flirts with all the girl reporters."

"Usually." said Jacob. "But there was something different about him today, it was like he really liked you."

Artemis laughed, "Yeah right, the Flash is nothing but an immature flirt with meta-human abilities, please. I could do so much better."

"Really?" questioned Jacob. "Is that why your calendar is full of meetings and interviews not dates?"

Artemis blushed and looked out her window. "So what if I'm busy with work, and for all you know I could have a hot guy waiting for me at home."

"But you don't."

"Shut up."

Jacob just laughed.

* * *

The next time Artemis had an interview with the Flash was after he saved a political benefit from Mirror Master. Usually, Artemis didn't do political benefits like this but since their usual guy was away on his honeymoon, Iris had Artemis fill instead. Not that she was complaining or anything, for once, Artemis was actually for the reason behind the benefit. It was for improving the standard of education in the inner Central City schools.

Artemis had been interviewing one of the Central City Assembly members when Mirror Master crashed the party. Mirror Master caused chaos for a good four minutes before the Flash busted down the door and saved the day again. Looking back on the tape, a great quality one no less from Jacob, the Flash fought brilliantly. He was smart and quick- not in the sped way but, he was a quick thinker, he defeated Mirror Master within a handful of minutes.

Afterwards the Flash made his way past Linda Park to Artemis.

"Why hello again, Miss Crock." said the Flash. "I didn't know that you would be covering this benefit, if I had known, I would have worn a better suit." he gestured to his ripped uniform.

Artemis couldn't help but giggle a little. "You look great, Flash, and you looked great fighting Mirror Master. Now, can you tell us why Mirror Master would want to attack an education benefit?" She held the microphone to him.

"Well, Artemis, Mirror Master is crazy, I think we all know that." explained the Flash. "But I'm not too sure his motives yet, for all we know, he could have just gotten bored."

"Is that what you think?" asked Artemis, truly curious by what he had to say.

"Well," he chuckled lightly. "Mirror Master is crazy but that doesn't mean that he isn't smart. Only time will tell his true motives."

"Well, one thing's for sure is that you'll always be there to save the day, right?" asked Artemis.

The Flash leaned in so that his lips brushed lightly against her earlobe. "I'll always be there to protect you." he said.

Artemis felt shivers run down from her ear to her toes, running their course through every inch of her body.

"Well, got to run, see you around!" The scarlet speedster winked at Artemis quickly before running to whoever knows where, she couldn't help but smile. And it was just an added bonus when she saw Linda Park's horrified face as the Flash ran off.

Artemis turned back to the camera, "Well, there you have it people of Central City, the Flash saves the day once again. This is Artemis Crock from GBS reporting to you live from the City Hall. Have a good night, everyone."

"And clear." said Jacob after the standard 3 seconds.

Artemis smiled, "Great job, Jacob, I can't wait to see the film."

"Me too, I wonder if everyone else could see the total look of lust for the Flash from you that I saw." said Jacob.

Artemis waited until the camera was placed away safely in the truck before she shoved him.

* * *

It had been a week since the benefit and Central City was as quiet as ever. Most of the crimes were able to be handle by the police or the Flash was gone before the police or any reporters could get there. The situation completely handled no less.

Artemis was busily typing away in her office, everyone else had left already that Friday night, now Saturday morning. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, Artemis looked around her office. Well, it really wasn't an office, more like a conference room, it was where her and her team worked on all their stories and research. She really should have left hours ago but something was keeping her from doing so. It was that stupid Mirror Master report, she just couldn't figure out what the whack job wanted with that benefit.

After a long minute internal battle with herself Artemis finally pushed herself away from her desk and picked up her coffee cup to her mouth but it was all empty. With a little pout on her face she threw the offending paper cup and the garbage bin but missed by a few feet.

"Nice shot." said a voice from the door, startling Artemis causing her to fall to the floor.

She heard the footsteps as the voice walked over to her and out-stretched a helping hand. She looked up to see Wally West with a goofy grin on his face.

"Why do we always meet like this?" she asked as he helped her up.

"Hmm... not too sure, but I think we should break the habit- wait, I mean- I'd still like to see you but preferably on your own two feet?"

"Nice save, Wall-man." said Artemis. "So what are you doing here anyways?"

"Um, well, I needed to see Aunt Iris, do you know if she's still here?" he asked.

"No, she left while ago." explained Artemis. "Something about a hot date with her husband."

Artemis watched as Wally shivered in disgust, she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." said Wally. "What if you heard that from me about your favorite aunt and uncle."

"Chill, West, I was only joking with you."

"Hey, are you almost done here?"

"Yeah, actually I am." said Artemis, grabbing her bag from beside her chair. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get some coffee with me?"

Artemis stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him. "You want to take me out for coffee at," she glanced at the clock, "1:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah, I do." he said, his cheeks slightly pinker than usual.

"Well, okay." said Artemis, she put her bag on her shoulder and led him out the door.

They walked in a comfortable silence before Wally brought them to a local coffee shop that Artemis didn't recognize.

"I didn't know that there were any coffee places open this late at night." said Artemis as they sat down in a corner.

"Yeah, Aunt Iris used to bring me here all the time when she used to baby-sit me when I was a kid. She would come here to forget all her worries. They have this red velvet cake that we would always eat, I remember sitting over there," he pointed to high tables with barstools on the other side of the coffee shop, "In my Flash pajamas eating it late at night when I would stay at her and Uncle Barry's."

Artemis smiled at his cute little story. "What about your uncle, did he come too?"

Wally looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "Er... well, that's who she was worried about, he was kind of in a dangerous profession... but he really wasn't just Aunt Iris being paranoid."

"What does he do?" asked Artemis.

"He's a Forensic Scientist, like me." explained Wally. "Hey, we forgot to get the coffee, I'll be right back." He stood up from the table and walked over to the counter.

Artemis watched him as he ordered the drinks, he would occasionally look back at her and smile. He seemed like a nerdy scientist type now that Artemis thought about it. A forensic scientist fit him perfectly, it was almost cute, no, it was cute.

When Wally returned, Artemis took one sip of the coffee and was instantly in heaven.

"Mmm... this is some of the best coffee I've ever had." said Artemis, taking another generous sip.

"I would imagine, this is the good "reporter/law-enforcement/lawyer" kind of coffee, you won't find anything stronger anywhere else in Central City, that's why I'm drinking Hot Chocolate."

"Why? Can't handle the strong stuff?" teased Artemis.

"No, I have something else to keep my awake and focused." said Wally, he looked right into her eyes. She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks and she looked away. But he placed a finger under her chin and turned her so that she faced him again; Artemis opened her mouth to say something but instead Wally fused his mouth to her mouth. The kiss wasn't rushed or passionate, it was sweet and simple, a lot like Wally, Artemis soon realized, not that Wally wasn't passionate or anything, he was just... Wally.

He broke away first and Artemis missed the feeling of his lips on hers, all of a sudden she felt incredibly cold, like all her warmth left with him.

"Sorry," he whispered, "No, I'm not sorry. I've been wanting to do that all night, but I can understand if you don't feel the same way."

Before Wally could say another word, Artemis's lips were on his again. She tasted him and he tasted like heaven. He tasted like chocolate and cinnamon and he just tasted so... sweet. But whatever it was, it was the most addictive thing that Artemis ever encountered.

They walked back to Artemis' apartment hand in hand, she had never done anything like that before but with Wally she didn't care if it was a little out of her comfort zone, he had managed to wiggle through the barriers she didn't even know she put up and now that he was there, she was sure she didn't want to let him go.

"Hey Wally?" she asked when they reached her door.

"Hmm?"

"You never told me why you came to see Iris."

"Oh yeah, about that, I lied."

"Wally!"

* * *

**Okay, yeah so this should be about 4 or 5 chapters long, I'm not sure yet, but review? please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Why hello there! I want to start off by thanking all 20 reviewers! That was so awesome and you all made my day! Also this chapter came out really fast don't expect them to come out that quickly, next chapter should be out by the end of the week hopefully! :)**

* * *

It was an average morning at the GBS station in Central City. Artemis was busy typing up her latest report when Iris called her to her office. This wasn't an unusually occurrence ever since Artemis became a field reporter. Usually it was about the latest cases and investigations but today, Artemis could tell that is was about something else.

"So," Iris began as Artemis sat down. "You and the Flash, huh? What's that about?"

"What? There is nothing going on between that bimbo and I." said Artemis. "I just put up with his flirting because I want my story."

"Okay, okay, no need to get all in a tizzy." said Iris. "I know how it is, the old Flash used to hit on me constantly too, even after I was married." Artemis noticed as Iris began to subconsciously start to play with the golden wedding band on her left hand.

"So, you're saying that the Flash won't stop flirting with me even if I get married?" asked Artemis. "Great..."

"Artemis, I'm trying to help you here." said Iris. "I just want you to go along with the flirting and make sure you get the story, understand?"

"So you want me to pull the Flash along like I actually like him?" asked Artemis, a little taken back by the suggestion.

"No, no!" Iris said quickly. "I just mean, turn on the charm, talk to him a little. Central City loves their Flash so all you have to do is give them a reason to love them more."

"Yeah..." Artemis nodded her head. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Great, now on the important matters." said Iris. "What's going on between you and my nephew?"

Artemis' cheeks warmed instantly at the mention of Wally. She wasn't really sure what was going on between them. It had been a little over a month since their kiss at the coffee shop and their- er- relationship? hadn't moved any farther. Sure, Wally brought her coffee almost every chance he got but they were both so busy, even those were limited. There was an increase of crime lately, meaning both Artemis and Wally were swamped with work; Wally at the police station and Artemis at the news station. And because of that, she found herself in the presence of the flirty Flash more than her sweet science nerd.

Wait. Did she just call Wally _hers_?

"So, tell me about it!" squealed Iris. "I always thought you would make the cutest couple."

"Iris, there isn't anything going on between Wally and I, we're just..." Artemis paused for a moment to think of a good word to describe their little situation but she couldn't think of one.

"See! There is something going on between you two because if there wasn't you would just call him your friend and oh! I remember when Barry and I were in this stage, I was so head over heels and I thought he didn't even know I existed..." Iris gazed loving at one of the only pictures on her desk. Artemis knew which one it was. It was the one of her and Barry's wedding day, Iris had showed it to her when Artemis first became an intern at GBS which was shortly after the couple had married.

"Well, Wally and I aren't you and Barry." said Artemis. "That's for sure."

"Aw, come on, Artemis, I can tell you like my nephew and I know for a fact that he likes you." said Iris. "That's why he called me at one in the morning asking me where you were."

"That's not creeper stalker or anything." mumbled Artemis, her arms now crossed over her chest.

"Artemis..." warned Iris.

"I know, I know." Artemis took a deep breath. "It's just that I don't get to see Wally as much as I want to and I just wish that life would stop for like five minutes so I can get some coffee with the guy I really like and oh my god that just came out of my mouth."

Iris laughed at the younger woman sitting in front of her. "Don't worry, Artemis, all forensic scientists have that effect on women, you best get used to it. Now, get out of my office."

"What?" asked Artemis, fearing she actually did something wrong. "Why?"

"Because you have a coffee date with my nephew now scram." said Iris. Artemis smiled at her before quickly jumping from the chair and running out the door.

Iris watch the door for a few moments after Artemis had left. She could see so much of herself in Artemis, Iris was sure that this wasn't going to be the last time she'll allow Artemis to run off for a coffee break anytime in the near future.

"She's got it bad." said Iris. "I knew I made the right choice in picking her over Linda Park."

* * *

Artemis sighed in contentment as she sipped her coffee. She had practically ran the entire way to the coffee house that she found out was called the Coffee Hut_. How original_, she thought as she sat down at her and Wally's usual spot. Well, she actually didn't give a flaming noodle about the name as long as they kept serving coffee that good they could name it the Pink Purple Elephant Hut for all she carried.

A few minutes after she sat down, Wally appeared in the door. When he his eyes finally landed on hers after scanning the shop, his entire face lit up as he walked over to sit by her.

"Hey, long time no see Mr. Science." said Artemis as he sat down next to her. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea." he said before quickly pecking her on the lips. It was over all too quickly for Artemis' liking. She went in to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"Sorry, babe, no making out in the coffee shop." Artemis pouted.

"Not fair." Wally laughed.

"You're so cute when your pouty." said Wally.

"Don't call me cute. I am not cute." said Artemis, she leaned into Wally so that her lips brushed up against his ear. "I'd say I'm sexy, wouldn't you agree?"

Wally nodded dumbly. "Absolutely." he stood up. "Hey, wanna go for a walk? I don't think I can sit still for another hour after the week I've been having." She nodded and accepted his hand, he pulled her up and they walked out the door.

Still holding hands.

Somehow during their walk they ended up in Central City park. The park was always one of Artemis' favorite places to go when she needed to think, especially when the leaves would change different colors in the fall. The cool October wind made Artemis shiver and Wally wrapped a secure arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to his seemingly endless warmth. She sighed happily.

"So, I've been watching you on the news lately." said Wally.

"Really?"

"Yeah, though, I'm not too sure I like the Flash hitting on you like that." said Wally.

"Hmm... jealous, West?" asked Artemis, leaning even more into him.

"Of course, I'm the only one who gets to flirt with you, got it babe?" said Wally. "Same thing goes for me, I only want you to flirt with me, okay?"

"What are you trying to say, West?" asked Artemis, spinning around so that she was now in front of his instead of his side, still wrapped in his arms though.

"I'm saying that I want you to be mine, if that's alright with you..." said Wally, looking away from her gaze, his cheeks that adorable red he would obtain when he got nervous or embarrassed.

"As long as I get to keep you all to myself, then yeah, I guess that it's okay." said Artemis, shrugging in his arms.

"Good."

"Great."

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

"Get used to it Wall-man." Artemis mumbled against his lips before kissing him soundly. Their first kiss officially as boyfriend and girlfriend, Artemis noted happily.

* * *

Artemis hummed a happy little tone as she walked into work an hour later. She walked into her office and noticed her team was packing up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Flash just started fighting Captain Cold at Central City Park." explained Jacob as he tossed her the bag with her microphone and earpiece. "I was just about to call you."

"Really? Central City Park? I was just there..." said Artemis.

"Luckily you got out before anything happened." said Danny, her intern.

"Right, lucky..."

Ten minutes later they were standing outside the gate to the park.

"This is Artemis Crock reporting to you live for GBS from Central City park." she said to the camera. "Right now, Central City's own Flash is battling it out with Captain Cold. Word from the police is that all civilians have been moved from inside the park, and so far no causalities or injuries have been reported. Right now, I am standing with Central City Police Chief Cole, Chief Cole can you tell us what happened here?"

Chief Cole was a larger man in his late fifties with a giant bald spot on top of his beat red head. "Well, we aren't too sure about Cold's motives yet. From what witnesses have to say is that Cold started to freeze the park with his freeze gun; then the Flash came before he could freeze any persons or animals."

"Chief, do you believe that these random attacks by the Rogues are somehow related to a master plot?" asked Artemis.

"Look, Miss Crock, I can't give out details of the investigation, you know that." said Chief Cole. "We've been through this before."

"It's a simple opinion based question."

The Chief sighed, "We have reasons to believe that yes but we also have more backed-up reasons that the Rogues just want to mess with the lives of the good people of Central City."

"That's all I needed to know, Chief, thank you for your time." said Artemis. Chief Cole nodded and walked back towards his men that surrounded the police tape. Artemis turned back to the camera. "If anyone has any information about these attacks or future ones, they are asked to please call the emergency hotline that is at the bottom of your screen. Now let's see if we can get closer to all the action."

Artemis motioned for Jacob and her team to follow her to the police tape. Artemis scanned the park.

"So far, we can't see any signs of the Flash or Captain Cold. We can assume that they are deeper in the park. Correct Officer?" she asked the nearby policeman, he nodded.

Artemis was about to say something when she was rudely interrupted by a voice screeching her name.

"Crock!"

"No, no, no." Artemis chanted as she turned around to Linda Park storming her way.

"What do you think you're doing Crock?" snapped the smaller dark-haired reporter.

"Um... covering my story like a real reporter?"

"No, you're trying to steal my exclusive interview again." snapped Linda.

Artemis just rolled her eyes, not this again. "Look, Linda, it's not my fault that the Flash chooses to talk to me instead. Can you just walk away? We are in the middle of a live broadcast, your small brain does comprehend that, no?"

"Watch your mouth, Crock. I told you to stay off my turf." said Linda. "I'm not going to say it again. You better leave now or else."

"Threatening my on live TV isn't going to get you any closer to getting that interview, Linda. Face it, you're just going to have to interview someone else. Either way the public gets the information they deserve to hear, isn't that the point of being a reporter?" said Artemis. She was done playing games with Linda Park, Artemis wasn't going to let her push her around anymore. "Or did all the fame go to your head and make you forget why in the first place you became a reporter?"

Linda was taken back. It was obvious by the way her mouth fell open and she stepped back from Artemis. Linda tried to form words but nothing came out, she just turned on her heel and stormed off.

Artemis closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You got all of that, didn't you?" she asked Jacob.

"Yeah..." came his response.

Artemis couldn't believe what had just happened, and neither could everyone else. Every bystander, reporter, cameraman, and police officer present was staring at her. Almost no one noticed the Flash as he came out of the park dragging Captain Cold behind him until a little girl said so.

"Flash!" called Artemis. "Flash, over here!"

The Flash handed off Captain Cold to the Police and he walked over to her, and as usual, a giant smile was plastered on his face.

"Why hello, beautiful, how can I help you today." the Flash put his elbow on her shoulder and leaned on her.

"Careful Flash, as I much as I love our playful banter, I have a boyfriend now. Today is all business." said Artemis.

"Awwww..." whined Flash. "I really wanted my playtime after work."

"Sorry, Flashy, not today." said Artemis.

"Aw, you're no fun Arty. But what does he have on me? I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous!" He stopped leaning on her and stood up. He gestured to his lean runner's body. "I don't think that your boyfriend can top this."

"My boyfriend has nothing to do with your body, Flash." said Artemis "Now can you tell me-"

"What, is it because he's body isn't as good as mine?" Flash leaned in closer, his voice a little lower. "Is he a nerd?"

Artemis promptly shoved him away. "He may be a nerd but he's a cute one, now can you tell me about what happened."

As the Flash told the story of what happened. Artemis recognized the same excitement and enthusiasm that Wally had when he told a story. She smiled at the slight reminder of the redheaded hottie. She made a mental note to call him when she got home. It was a little comical some of the slight similarities between the two. Only Wally was sweet and not a stupid, arrogant, immature speedster.

"What a story, Flash!" said Artemis. "A real nail-biter as usual. And I speak for all of Central City when I say thank you for everything, Flash."

"All in a day's work." said Flash, but then he sighed dramatically. "Just too bad a can't win the beautiful reporter. The life of a superhero..."

"I'm flattered." said Artemis. "But I don't think it will ever work out."

"Oh well, can't stop a speedster from trying." said Flash. "Gotta run." and with a gush of wind the Flash was gone.

* * *

When Artemis got home that evening all she wanted to do was cook herself a quick dinner and then take a nice relaxing bubble bath. She had an action packed day and all she wanted was to just chill. She hoped what she said to Linda would keep her off her back for a while, but knowing Linda, like Artemis did, she would bounce right back and bite Artemis where it hurt.

And then there was the Flash and Wally. Two guys pining for her affection, the thing was that she actually really liked Wally. Something that she never really experienced. And the Flash... well, he was a great conversationalist, she couldn't see herself dating a superhero, not that she wanted to date him or anything she was overly happy just being around Wally, let alone being able to kiss him and hold his hand and share his warmth.

She had barely gotten in the door and taken off her high heels when a knock came from the door. She opened it and suddenly a pair of lips attached themselves to hers, strong arms wrap around her waist. She doesn't need to see him to know that it's Wally. When they finally broke about who knows how long later, their breathing was heavy and they were still wrapped in each others' arms standing in Artemis' doorway.

"That was quite a welcome." she said with a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I thought I'd kick it up a notch, I saw your interview today, I don't want you running off with the Flash now do I?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Artemis shoved him light but stayed secure in his arms. "Stop talking will you and kiss me."

"No objections." Wally picked Artemis up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kicked the door closed behind him and she directed him to her room through their frenzy of kisses.

That night was the first night that they made love. Wally treated her like a queen and Artemis felt like she was on the top of the world. In the afterglow of it all, Artemis was pinned to Wally's chest by one of his strong arms. She felt so secure and safe right there in her bed with her head in the crook of that beautiful man's neck.

Artemis sighed contently, forgetting all her worries.

"Artemis?"

"Hmm..."

"I want to ask you something,"

"Go for it."

"What's going on between you and Linda Park?" he asked. "I feel like your little spat today was about more than interviews."

"You saw that?"

"I think all of Central City saw it, beautiful."

Artemis' heart swelled when Wally called her that, "I'd rather not talk about it while we're neck in bed."

Wally chuckled and Artemis could feel him vibrating. "Okay, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"Thank you." Artemis paused. "It is more than it seems." she explained. "It goes back way back, but... I... I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, beautiful, okay." said Wally as he ran his hands through her golden locks. "Tell me when you want to, I can wait."

* * *

**Lot's of fluffy goodness at the end there. And a little more has been revealed about Artemis and Linda dun dun DUN! Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry it took me so long to update, I know I promised a lot of you Friday, but a lot of things came up. Sorry guys! But you all are so great! Over fifty reviews? I couldn't even begin to thank you all! You are the best!**

**Also, I've decided that this is going to be about 6 or 7 chapters instead of the originally planned 4/5, lots of wonderful plot bunnies visited me over the weekend, ahaha. Anyways, on with Chapter 3 of Hotshot!**

* * *

When Artemis woke up the next morning, she barely registered the warm arms wrapped around her. She pulled back the covers and pulled on the nearest piece of clothing which happened to be an oversize button down shirt. She walked out of her bedroom and over to the small kitchen of her small apartment. Moving over towards the cabinets, she pulled out all the necessary ingredients for her breakfast, subconsciously pulling out more than necessary.

She turned to the stove and turned it on, then began to chop up the ingredients. She was in the mood for a classic Vietnamese breakfast like her mom used to make when she was particularly hungry in the morning like she was then.

Then something in her mind clicked. It was Sunday. She didn't have work. She could do whatever she wanted. Artemis stopped cutting the vegetables and took a moment to bask in that wonderfulness before she started cutting again.

Artemis was almost done with breakfast when arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a high-pitch squeal and turned around.

"Wally!" she said, hitting his chest lightly. "Don't scare me like that." She turned back to the stove. "Go sit, I'm almost done."

Wally unwrapped his arms from around her and sat down at the counter across from her.

"What a morning," he said. "There's a beautiful girl wearing _my shirt_ making me breakfast, and to top it all off, after breakfast, I get to ravish her all day long."

"Oh really?" asked Artemis. "And you think that you can get away with that?"

"I saw no complaints last night, babe." said Wally. "But I don't want to get into it, it's inappropriate for the breakfast table."

"Oh, I see," said Artemis. "I guess we're just going to have to skip breakfast and go straight to the first-thing-in-the-morning-sex? Hmm?"

"No way, babe, as tempting as that sounds, I'm a growing boy, I need my food first." said Wally. "Say, what are you even making, beautiful?"

Artemis looked down at the pan on the stove and mentally face-palmed. "Sorry, Wally, I totally spaced." she said. "I started making a Vietnamese breakfast, I'm not sure if you'll like it or not."

"I bet I'll like anything you cook."

"It's Vietnamese, Wally."

"I know, I love Asian foods. Hell, I love food."

"It's spicy."

"Love that too, babe."

Artemis sighed in defeat and scooped the food onto his plate and put it in front of him. Her eyes never left his face as she watched him take a bite. Instantly the food melted in his mouth and he let out a satisfied groan. Artemis let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"So?" she asked.

"It's brilliant, babe." said Wally. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, my mom taught me how when I was younger." Artemis explained as she helped herself to some breakfast as well. "She told me that I should always stick to my roots, and now half the meals I make are Vietnamese." Artemis let out a nervous chuckle. "It's a little sad now that I think about it."

"No it's not, beautiful. You know, when I was at college, I took a Vietnamese lit class one semester. So I know all the traditions... well, okay, most of them... okay, okay, you've worn me down, I only know two but you can always re-teach me."

"I could, couldn't I?"

Artemis walked over to Wally and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Yeah you could." said Wally in between the butterfly kisses he was placing along her neck and collar bone.

"But as tempting as that sounds, I much rather do something else." teases Artemis.

"And what is that?"

Instead of telling him, Artemis showed him. She stepped out of his embrace and turned to the counter. She picked up a spoon full of some of the vegetables on Wally's plate and brought it to his mouth.

"Open up." she said seductively. He did as he was told and she fed him. After a few more spoonfuls, Wally stopped her by kissing her soundly on the lips.

"You should be a cook, instead." said Wally against her lips.

Artemis pulled away. "What do you mean? Instead of a reporter?"

"Yeah..." said Wally, running a hand through his hair. "It's safer than being a reporter." he confessed. "I just don't want you to get hurt or ever be in danger."

"Wally..." she ran her fingers along his jaw bone.

"I'm sorry that was stupid." he said, shaking his head as if to forget that that all just happened. He stood up and scooped Artemis up into his arms bridal style.

"Wally!" she giggled.

"What?" he asked playfully. "It's ravishing time."

Artemis wasn't too sure how he got them to the bedroom so fast but that was all forgotten as she spent her day in bed with her gorgeous, nerdy, red headed, freckled boyfriend.

* * *

Months passed and soon it was now the beginning of spring. That winter had been the best of Artemis' life. She had spent the Holidays with Wally and Iris' family and she was now officially "the girlfriend" as Iris had put it after she met Wally's parents. She had never been so happy. Also, they all had found out that Iris and Barry were pregnant. Artemis was so happy for them, but it also made her think more and more about her own future. A future, as each day passed, she could see Wally in more and more; she couldn't help but picture her and Wally's future every night as she fell asleep in his arms.

She would see them moving in together, eventually buying a house and maybe a dog too, them getting engaged, then married, and of course she could see little blonde haired children with mischievous green eyes and freckles running around the house as the dog barked and she would just sit and drink her coffee and watch her happy family as she waited for Wally to come home. Because he would always come home and tell her how important she was to him.

Hey, her dream seemed more and more realistic everyday; Wally was practically already living at Artemis' apartment. He stayed the night with her almost every night and almost half the clothes in her closest belonged to him. He was her family now, no matter how short of a time they knew each other, she knew that what they had was built to last.

It was a beautiful spring day, thought Artemis as she walked into work on a particularly warm day for April. She had a arrived at work a little later than she had hoped but Wally almost never let her leave the apartment without a little fun time before they left for work. Artemis blushed at the thought.

She walked into her office and noticed that her crew wasn't there yet. She sat down in her chair at the head of the conference table and leaned back, she was going to just take a minute to mull over some things when the door was thrown open. Artemis almost fell out of her chair in shock, she jumped up and turned to see how it was.

In the doorway stood a girl that Artemis thought that she would never see again. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a baseball cap pulled over her head. Her eyes were as cold and dark as they were ten years ago: when Artemis last saw them.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Artemis.

The woman smirked, "What? Is it a crime to come visit my baby sister at work?"

"You're the criminal, _Jade_, you tell me." snapped Artemis.

"Calm down, sis." said Jade, walking into the office and closing the door behind her. "I came here to talk, right now I need my sister to listen to me, not a bitter reporter to integrate me."

Artemis sighed and motioned to one of the empty chairs for Jade to sit down while she sat back down in her chair.

"I've been watching you on the news." began Jade. "You've really done good for yourself, kid."

Artemis sat there in silence, she just stared at her sister, trying to mentally push her to get to her point.

"And you've got yourself a boyfriend too I hear. I hope he treats you right, you deserve someone who's good to you." continued Jade. "And by my calculations you've been dating, what? At least six months am I right? Things are getting serious between you two aren't you?"

Artemis didn't respond.

"Have you moved in together yet? Have you told him about your past?"

"Shut up!" said Artemis, finally deciding to let her anger out. "Shut up, Jade! Just shut up! You've got no right to come barging in here, acting like you never left me, asking all these questions about my personal life! Because, guess what, _it's personal_."

Jade sighed, "Look, Artemis, I came here to talk to you about something important, I need your help."

"Well, _sis_, I distincitly remember you saying that it's 'every girl for herself in this family' so _why on Earth_ should I help you?" asked Artemis, snark dripping from every word.

Jade reached to her backpack pack and pulled something out of it.

It was a baby.

"Holy crap, Jade! That's a baby!" said Artemis who was in complete shock. "Is it yours?" she asked quieter.

"Yes, it's mine." said Jade, she gently rocked the baby. Artemis could tell by just seeing the baby's head that it was a baby girl.

"How old?"

"About nine months." explained Jade. "Her name is Lian and I need you to take care of her for a bit. I know what I said before, but I don't want my daughter, your niece, growing up in a world where she's all alone."

"Why- why me? The father..."

"Is out of the picture at the moment. He... needs to get his act together." said Jade. "That's what I'm going to go do and I'm getting out of the crime business forever once I'm done."

"How long?"

"Maybe a week, maybe a month, maybe even longer." said Jade, her finger tracing her daughter's cheek. "But I need you to care for her, I know this is asking a lot but please, Artemis, you're the only person I would ever trust to come within 100 yards of her. I need you right now, please don't hold what happened all those years ago against her, please."

Artemis hated to watch her sister beg, she had only seen it once before and it wasn't in a situation quite this... happy...

"Fine." agreed Artemis. "But, this is a one time deal, Jade. You have to get clean for her, Jade, do you understand. You have to be here for her."

"I know." Jade handed Lian over to Artemis. "I know that this is a lot to ask but, thank you. Thank you so much." Jade kissed Lian on the head and disappeared as quickly as she came, leaving Artemis with a sleeping baby, a diaper bag, and a thousand different questions.

* * *

When Artemis returned home from work, she was exhausted. She somehow managed to get through her work day with Lian in tow, her had been able to hand her off to some of her co-workers while they were on their breaks or when she was in a meeting but for the most part, she was Aunty Artemis, not Artemis Crock: GBS Hotshot Field Reporter.

She placed the diaper bag on the counter and carried Lian into the bedroom where she found Wally fast asleep. The sight made her smile: he was upside down on the bed with his feet propped up on the headboard, his mouth slightly open and snoring lightly.

She walked over to him and kissed him to wake him up. It only took about 3 seconds for Wally's lips to start moving against her own, but when he tried to pull her on top of him she had to break away.

"What a wake-up call." he joked, but then he noticed Lian and sat upright at lightning fast speed. "What's that?"

"It's a baby, Wally."

"I know what a baby is but why are you carrying one?"

"She's my niece, I have to look after her for a while." Artemis explained. "Only problem is this apartment is most definitely not baby proofed nor do I have a crib ready for her."

"I didn't know you had a sibling." said Wally. "But, what, did her parents just dump her on you?"

"Yeah, that's basically how my sister operates." explained Artemis.

"Hey, you should have called, I would have gotten this place baby-proofed and gotten a little crib ready so she'd have somewhere to sleep." said Wally. "Say, what's her name anyways?"

"Lian."

"Wow, unique. I like it." Wally stood up and took Lian from Artemis' arms, holding her perfectly. "Hi, there Lian, I'm your Uncle Wally."

Lian giggled and stretched out her arms, trying to grabbed what seemed like Wally's nose.

Artemis smiled, "She really likes you."

"Well yeah, can't you tell? I'm favorite uncle material, we'll be to her like Barry and Iris were to me." said Wally as he tickled Lian's stomach and she giggled some more.

Artemis' heart made a flip-flop, he had pretty much just admitted that he wanted a life with her too, it all wasn't just in her head. Artemis couldn't help but smile. He wasn't going anywhere. That was a change.

Wally caught her gaze. "What?" he asked, smiling too.

Artemis looked away and blushed, "Nothing... it's just what you said..."

"What?"

"About being Aunt and Uncle to Lian, watching her grow up, I..." Artemis couldn't find the words to describe it, but Wally could. He placed Lian back down on the center of the bed and was standing in front of Artemis in a millisecond, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere, Artemis, I thought that was clear. Hey, I practically live here now." Wally took a deep breath. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Artemis nodded but she couldn't help the tear that ran down her cheek, the one that Wally kissed away.

"Hey... tell me what's wrong, beautiful." said Wally, rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks.

"It's just that... everyone I've really cared about has left me." explained Artemis in the smallest voice Wally has ever heard come out of her mouth. "And, I don't want the pattern to continue."

"It's not going to continue Artemis." said Wally. "I'm not leaving anytime soon. Even if you suddenly hate me and kick me out of your life I will always try and wiggle my way back in do you understand?"

Artemis giggled a little and nodded, "Yeah, you're stubborn like that." She looked down at her toes and smiled. He placed a finger under her chin and brought it up so her eyes met his.

"Okay, I'm going to run over to my place and grabbed the portable crib that Iris gave me for when I babysit for her little one." said Wally.

"Okay, I'll make something to eat while you're gone. I'm starving and I know you're always hungry." said Artemis, picking Lian back up in her arms.

"Great." said Wally, kissing her on the forehead like he did every time before he left and sped out the door.

Three hours later, Lian was sleeping soundly in her make-shift crib while Wally and Artemis lay on her head, holding each others' hand, their noses not touching my mere centimeters.

"So, are you going to tell me anything?" asked Wally as he rubbed circles with his thumbs on her skin.

"About what?"

"Do you want to tell me about who left you?"

Artemis tensed for a moment, then relaxed as she realized it was Wally she was talking to, not some therapist or something like that. This was a person who truly cared about her. Someone _she_ truly cared about.

"It's not pretty." explained Artemis. "Growing up I didn't have to best life."

"Tell me about it- well, only if you want to."

Artemis nodded and she began to tell him all about her messed up childhood. How her mother and father were criminals, thieves or something she was never sure about that. And how her sister walked out on her, leaving her alone with an abusive father before she even hit double digits. How when her mother finally returned when she was fifteen, she still felt alone. By the end of her story, Wally's arms were wrapped around her, holding as she silently cried into the space were his neck and shoulder met.

Wally rubbed tiny circles into her back. He bit his bottom lip, he really wanted to say something to her, but he knew that it wasn't the right time. But, then again, he might never get a chance like this where she was letting everything out.

"Artemis?" he asked nervously.

Artemis picked up her head so she could look him in the eye. "Yes, Wally?"

"I... I was just wondering how- where Linda Park fitted into to all of this."

Artemis looked away before resting her head on Wally's shoulder again, she took a deep breath. Wally got more and more nervous the longer she took to respond, maybe it was a bad idea to-

"Linda Park was my first friend." explained Artemis. "She was my first, best, and only friend before it all went to hell."

* * *

**Ahhh... my favorite, a cliffy... again, I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I'll try to get the next one up around Friday or Saturday, but no promises.**

**And on a side note, I need the help of all of you. I'm looking for a story, it's Wally/Artemis and it's a longer oneshot. Um... the basic plot of it is that Artemis and Wall broke up some time ago and then Wally just inserts himself in her life again (and they are sleeping together but not "dating") and he helps her take care of little three-year-old Lian before they hand her over to Roy after he cleaned up and um... Wally has a this thing for calendars and yeah... I know this isn't that descriptive but if anyone knows what story I'm talking about can you let me know? I really liked it and I forgot to favorite it soo... PM me or leave the name of what you think it is when you review. **

**Okay, so yeah, thanks! And review please! Bye!**

**Oh! And double P.S. follow me on tumblr, Rachel1003! Okay, officialy goodbye now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update! Things got really crazy this past weekend since it was the last before weekend school ended and it was my mom's birthday weekend, but anyways:**

**Over 80 reviews? AKFJGJAFSHK:LAJK**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**

**I love you all, you're the best, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"Linda Park was my first friend." explained Artemis. "She was my first, best, and only friend before it all went to hell."_

"What happened?" Wally asked softly.

Artemis took a deep breath, "Well, it all started back in middle school, when I first moved to Central City because of my dad's new job..."

* * *

_In her eleven years, Artemis Crock had never been as scared as she had been on her first day of middle school. She had just made the move from Gotham to Central City within the past week and she hadn't settled into the city yet. Central City was cleaner than Gotham, less crimes too and then there was always the Flash to save the day too. That was probably why she and her father had to move there. He probably wanted to mess with the balance. _

_ Artemis tugged at her hair, it was tied back in a ponytail. She suddenly felt even more self-conscious as she watched girls walk in with their hair down and their skirts, looking absolutely perfect while she was stuck in Jade's hand-me-downs. She was wearing a too big black t-shirt that hung off one shoulder more than the other and khaki shorts that look like they belong on a boy._

_ Artemis took one more glance back towards the street, silently hoping that she would see her father coming to pick her up because she would have rather been with that abusive bastard than at school. Twisted right?_

_ With no such luck, Artemis started to walk towards the building, it wasn't nearly as big as the middle school in Gotham she would have gone to, but this one seemed scary probably because she didn't have someone to watch her back like she did back in Gotham. _

_ Artemis took only one step before she was run down by some moronic kid plowed her down. She looked up and found a stunned kid wearing a Flash t-shirt staring down at her._

_ "Um... dah..." the boy stumbled over his words._

_ "Hey!" said a voice from behind them, "Get lost, loser!"_

_ The kid ran off again and Artemis stood up, brushing herself off. She turned around and came face to face with a girl with black hair and dark eyes. For a second she thought that she had run into a younger Jade, but this girl's eyes were warm. The girl smiled at Artemis._

_ "Hi." said the girl._

_ "Hi." Artemis said back. _

_ "Sorry, about that kid, most of the guys here think that they can run around like the Flash. They are all morons." explained the girl."Oh, you must be the new girl, right?"_

_ "Artemis." _

_ "Well, Artemis, let me show you the school." said the girl, she draped her arm around Artemis' shoulder and they started walking towards the middle school. They were almost in the school when the girl remembered something:_

_ "Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Linda. Linda Park."_

* * *

_When Artemis started High School, Linda was right there beside her again. The two had become extremely close over the past three years, sister close. Linda and Artemis had this silent understanding of each other; Linda gave Artemis a place to stay when things with her dad would get really bad and Artemis gave Linda a sister, Linda had always wanted a sister even though Artemis had told her countless times it wasn't as great as it sounds._

_ "Look, Arty!" said Linda. "Look at all those hot senior boys."_

_ Artemis rolled her eyes playfully at her friend antics. "They're just boys," said Artemis. "In four years that's what the freshmen boys will look like."_

_ "Artemis, don't be such a Debbie-Downer." said Linda, as she started to walk up the steps of the school. "It's an unattractive quality."_

_ Artemis wasn't too sure about how her comment was a "downer," but she went with it and followed Linda up the steps._

_ "Now remember, Artemis, the most important part of high school is getting the guy; because, that's like the plot of every romantic comedy on the planet."_

_ Again, Artemis wasn't too sure about what Linda said but she went with it. She had learned early on that crossing Linda was not something that you wanted to do, especially when she was as set about something as she was about romantic comedies. Artemis feared that her best friend didn't understand that life never works out like a romantic comedy, but she doesn't have the guts to break her friend's heart like that. _

_ But as Artemis followed Linda through the doors of the school, she didn't know how much the school would change them._

_ It was spring of Sophomore year when Linda had her first boyfriend. He was a senior and the school's varsity track star. He was good-looking, super smart, a great athlete, and an all around good guy. He was the totally package and Linda was heads-over-heels for him. She attended every one of his track meets, meaning that Artemis attended every one of his track meets too. _

_ Section Champs was the only meet that Artemis could remember. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining and a light breeze kept it from getting too hot. Artemis loved track meets. They were fast paced and intense, she was even starting to think about trying out next season. Linda on the other hand found them boring and long, she was never one for sports._

_ "Arty..." whined Linda, about halfway through the meet. "When will this be over?"_

_ Artemis rolled her eyes, "It's almost halfway done." she explained. _

_ "Will David run soon?" asked Linda. "Because I want to leave."_

_ Artemis sighed, it was like this at every meet. She wanted to stop coming to them so she wouldn't have to hear Linda whine but if Artemis didn't come than chances were Linda wouldn't come and that would leave her boyfriend, David, very, very upset._

_ "Why don't we talk about something else besides track?" suggested Linda._

_ "Like what?"_

_ "I don't know... boys?"_

_ "You have a boyfriend." pointed out Artemis. _

_ "But you don't." returned Linda, Artemis just pouted and looked away. She hated this conversation. "Aw, c'mon, Artemis, you're a beautiful girl, you could have a pick from any boy in the world. Half the boys in our class like you, I bet you could find you like back."_

_ "Half?" asked Artemis. She was shocked, she was sure that she didn't attract anyone. She was, what immature boys would call, a "Harpy."_

_ "Mhm, and the other half likes me." explained Linda. "But, if you don't like any of them, we can always scout the older classes; though, I would stick to the juniors, it would be stupid to start looking at seniors, they are graduating in a little over a month..."_

_ The rest of what Linda said went in one ear and out the other. The sound of the starting gun being fired caught Artemis' attention. She looked down and noticed that a crowd had formed around the far end of the track. Her heart did a little leap as she realized they had started her favorite event:_

_ Steeple Chase._

_ The boys running seemed to glide over the first steeple, clearing it with ease. From where she sat, she couldn't really tell the boys apart, but still, one stood out. He had a strong lead in front of everyone else, his fiery red hair blew back out of his face as he jumped the second steeple and splashed down into the water, his uniform was now sticking to his body. A very nice body from what she could see. _

_ Artemis was memorized for a moment- scratch that- she was flat out memorized by the way he ran, how he made it look so easy. With his red hair, he kind of looked like a slow mo-ed Kid Flash like she had seen on the news. The same superhero that she kind of had a thing for..._

_ Artemis was snapped out of her daze by a fist coming harsh contact with her shoulder. _Crap_, Linda noticed that Artemis wasn't paying attention. _

_ "This is David's race!" snapped Linda. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_ Artemis looked back down at the track. Linda was right, there was David maybe more than a straight-a-way from Artemis' mystery man. _

_ "Sorry..." said Artemis. "Should we go down there?"_

_ Linda nodded enthusiastically and pulled Artemis out of her seat and down to the track. They stopped by the finish line, Linda said that she wanted to be the first one to congratulate David when he kicked the sorry ginger's ass, her words, not Artemis'._

_ The first time that the redhead passed Artemis, he didn't even noticed her. He seemed to be in deep concentration. The second time he passed, he did a double take and almost tripped over his own two feet; it was hard for Artemis to keep her giggle silent. The third time, he knew she was coming; he stared at her as long as he could see her. She wanted to look away or try to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face, but she held his gaze and smiled sweetly at him. She knew that chances were that she would never see him again but she couldn't help the fact that she found him very, very attractive. _

_ When her red head cleared the finish line, the crowd went crazy. According to the boy she was standing next to, he had just broken a state record and he was only a sophomore. David came in at second and Linda was obviously upset. _

_ "He lost." she said simply. "_He lost to a sophomore_." _

_ Linda and Artemis walked onto the track, Linda went to kiss David and Artemis just stood there. Well, until a hand wrapped itself around her bicep and spun her around._

_ It was him._

_ "Hi." he said nervously._

_ "Hey." breathed Artemis, he was even better looking up close. His hair was falling in his emerald green eyes, Artemis really wanted to brush his hair out of his eyes but she restrained herself._

_ "Um... I guess I should congratulate you." she said. "I heard that you broke a state record, that's huge."_

_ The boy smiled. "Well, yeah, I guess it is..."_

_ "Well... I- I better go... my friend... she wanted to go..." Artemis turned to Linda and saw her making out with David. Artemis sighed, "Ugh, I hate when they get like that..."_

_ "Yeah," the boy chuckled lightly. "I have two friend who are just like that." They stood in an awkward yet comfortable silence for a few moments._

_ "Hey... could I ask you something?"_

_ Artemis snapped her head up to look him in the eye. "Depends on what you're asking."_

_ "I was just wondering if I... you know, you help me push through the race."_

_ "Really? How?"_

_ "Well, when I first saw you all I could think about was finishing the race so I could, you know, talk to you..."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really."_

_ "So what did you want to ask me?"_

_ He ran a hand through his sweaty locks. "Um... maybe... well..." his face was starting to get bright red._

_ "I was wondering if I could kiss you."_

_ Artemis stood there, completely shocked. He, a very attractive boy, wanted to kiss her. HER! Not Linda, not Jade, not any other girl here: he wanted her._

_ "Oh... man... I'm sorry... that was too forward... see, I just thought, you know, what guy doesn't want a beautiful girl to kiss him when he wins... because, wow, you are beautiful and I'm sor-"_

_ He was silenced by Artemis' lips crashing to his. It was nice, soft, but quick. As soon as Artemis kissed him, she pulled back._

_ "Wow..." said the boy._

_ "Yeah..."_

_ "Artemis!" called Linda. "Artemis! Let's go, David's going to get us lunch!"_

_ "Okay!" Artemis called back, she turned to the boy. "I have to go."_

_ "Yeah..."_

_ "Bye." said Artemis, she ran towards Linda and David until her red head called out to her._

_ "See you around." he said. "Artemis."_

_ Artemis smiled widely and then turned back to Linda and David. As the three of them walked towards the snack bar, Artemis just couldn't help smiling, she was like a giddy school girl. _

_ Her happiness blinded her from pretty much everything around her. Including the glare of complete jealousy on Linda's face._

_Linda broke up with David a week later, something about him not meeting his full potenial..._

* * *

_Junior year was great, or at least, Artemis thought it was great. They had started a newspaper club that also did the announcements in the morning and Artemis was the first one to sign up. She had wanted to be a report for as long as she could remember, it was a dream come true. There were other pluses too, she was doing better in school, making new friends in the "News Club" as it had been poorly named, she was learning how to drive. It was great really. _

_ On the other hand, Linda had become more and more involved in her cheerleading, making captain by halfway through their junior year, something that hadn't been done before. Thing were finally starting to work out as senior year approached._

_ But, as it often happens between friends with different hobbies, Artemis and Linda were seeing each other less and less. And they were disagreeing more and more too. Artemis thought that they were just going through a phase, after all, junior year was a stressful year. But to Linda it was a different story._

_ Artemis didn't realize this until the beginning of senior year. That hadn't really seen each other all summer. When they returned to school, Linda had completely written her off, but Artemis didn't want to lose her best friend._

_ "Hey Linda." Artemis said to her, one unusually warm October morning._

_ Linda had been sitting in the cafeteria with her follow cheerleaders that morning before homeroom. Linda looked up at her, smirked, then whispered something in the ear of the girl next to her. The two broke out into laughter. _

_ "What's so funny?" asked Artemis, she really set herself up for what came next._

_ "What are you doing here, reporter-geek?" asked Linda. "What? Do you want to do a story on me? Well, I suggest you get that cute camera boy of yours, what's his name- oh right- Jacob to come over here and interview us. I wouldn't mind... opening up to him." Linda said in a way that Artemis knew she didn't mean for a story._

_ "I don't want a story."_

_ "Really? Oh well, get lost." Linda said, shooing her away. _

_ "What's your problem, Linda?"_

_ "My problem? Oh, my problem right now is you, Crock. You and your fat ass, because a) you're annoying the shit out of me and b) you and your ass are blocking the view of some very yummy football players."_

_ Artemis tensed for a moment, no one called her Crock. No one. Especially not Linda Park._

_ Artemis slammed her hands down on the table and leaned over so that she was closer to Linda. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're acting like this?"_

_ "Like what?" asked Linda. _

_ "Like a bitch!"_

_ Artemis didn't realize how loud she said that until the entire room went silent. _

_ "Excuse me?" asked Linda as she stood from her chair. _

_ Artemis looked around, a little unsure about what to do. Then her eyes landed on Jacob and the rest of her reporter-geek friends. They all smiled reassuringly at her and suddenly she had the strength to go on._

_ "You heard me. You're being a bitch. And it's not just to me, someone who was once your best friend- your sister- but the entire school! You've been walking around like you own the place. News flash, you don't! And you never will!" said Artemis, she was fuming now. "I don't even know way I came over here, I just wanted to patch up what little of a friendship we had left, but now, I don't think we ever had a 'friendship!' It was always about you, and I let you boss me around, but not anymore. I'm done, Park."_

_ "It's all about me?" asked Linda. "Oh that's bull! It's always been about perfect Artemis. Miss perfect grades and miss athlete and miss school star reporter! It was never about me! It was always about you! I bet my parent even love you more than they love me! Wait- no, they do, there's no doubt about it!" Linda was now yelling._

_ "Linda..." said Artemis. "Linda, you know that's not true..."_

_ "Maybe it's not true, but everything else is." she said in a stern voice as she regained her composure. _

_ Artemis sighed, "Well, if that's the way you feel then I guess this is over."_

_ "It's been over for a while."_

* * *

_Artemis didn't talk or see Linda for the rest of the year. At graduation though, the two girls made eyes contact; Artemis nodded to her and Linda nodded back, silently wishing each other good luck in the years to come._

_ Five years later, Artemis was a fresh graduate with a masters in Journalism and a minor in Public Relations and now she was walking through the doors she had only dreamed of pushing open: the doors of GBS, Central City branch. Artemis had an interview with her idol, Iris Allen-West, that day and she was on cloud nine. If she did say so herself, she looked professional yet hot in her dress that she got especially for the interview. It was black dress that hugged her curves in all the right places but still, she look put together and professional. _

_ She walked down the hallway the man at the entrance had sent her down and found Iris' door; it was closed to Artemis sat down in the chair to the right of the door because someone occupied the other one. The woman's hair fell down and shielded her face for Artemis' curious gaze. After a while of staring the wall across from her, Artemis finally turned to the girl beside her. _

_ "Linda?"_

_Linda's head snapped up. "Shit..." she muttered._

_ "Linda, what are you doing here?"_

_ "I'm applying for a job." she snapped._

_ "You're applying for this job too?" asked Artemis, finding the entire thing quite comical. "You're applying for a geeky reporter job?"_

_ Linda rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her phone._

_ "You know, we can be civil towards each other." said Artemis, "It would make everything easier."_

_ Linda snorted, before turning back to Artemis. "Why would I want to be friends with my enemy."_

_ Artemis almost reminded her of the famous quote about enemies and friends but decided against it. She just shook her head._

_ "You know, even if we are never friends again, you'll always surprise me."_

_ Linda didn't dignify her with a response._

_ When Iris called Linda in, Artemis grabbed her arm lightly. _

_ "Good luck, Linda." she said._

_ Linda yanked her arm free and marched in, still ignoring Artemis. But she didn't let it get the best of her, Artemis was going to get the job because Linda Park was done controlling her life. And what do you know, Artemis got the job..._

* * *

"And the rest is history." finished Artemis.

"So she was just jealous of you?" asked Wally.

"Yeah..." said Artemis. "Pretty much, but I'm not too sure why she was, she was perfect. I guess it was also my fault for letting her control me and walk all over me like that for years."

"It's for the best, you know, that you guys aren't friends anymore." said Wally. "She would have held you back and I wouldn't be holding you right now."

Artemis laughed, "You're right, I probably would have married some average guy and be stuck at a dead-end job for the rest of my life..."

"Don't say that." said Wally. "I would have found you eventually."

"You sure are cocky, Wall-man, what makes you so sure of that?"

"Well, I found you now, didn't I?" said Wally. "After all those years..."

"What years?" asked Artemis, confused to where he was going with this.

Wally moved closer to Artemis, and buried his face in her neck, lightly kiss his way up to her ear. "Well, I'll give you a hint. My first kiss was with a girl who I met at a track meet when I was a sophomore, after I broke the state-record in the steeple chase."

Artemis eyes shot open and she pushed him back, "That was you?" she asked.

"Don't recognize me, babe?" asked Wally.

She shook her head, "Wally... oh wow... I never realized..."

"It's okay, I knew your name but you didn't know mine." he said, shrugging.

Artemis cupped his face with her hands and brought him in for a kiss, the kiss went farther than planned but when it was over, Wally brought her on top of him, her head resting on his chest as he buried his face in her soft golden locks.

"For the record," she said. "You were one hell of a kisser for a 15 year old."

Artemis could feel the vibrations for his laughter.

"You too babe, you too."

* * *

It was nice opening up to Wally, Artemis felt like there weren't any secrets between them anymore. Their time with Lian came to a close quickly as Jade returned 3 weeks later with a hobo-ish looking red head in tow. When they came, it seemed to Artemis that Wally knew the hob- Lian's father. When she asked him about it after they left he just shrugged it off.

"He looks like someone that I used to now, but he's long gone now."

Artemis nodded, not wanting to press the issue even farther.

Life was peaceful for them. Artemis was actually enjoying talking to the Flash, he seemed to have stopped flirting with her and he was quickly become something of a friend to Artemis. It was weird saying that about the superhero speedster but it was true. He told her his concerns for the city and its people. Once you got past the cocky exterior, the Flash wasn't that bad.

One afternoon in particular, Artemis hadn't even been planning on working, but Iris had called her in, saying that they wanted her to cover the Mayor's picnic, it wasn't really her thing but she went with it.

She was standing behind Jacob as he filmed the Mayor shake hands with various people. He was about to turn back to her when all hell broke loose.

It was the Rogues. No shocker there.

It was mainly Captain Cold, he was shooting his freeze ray in random directions. He missed the Mayor by inches and that's when he set his sights on Artemis. He grinned wickedly.

"Flash's favorite reporter." he smirked. "How about I make you Flash's favorite ice sculpture."

Artemis was frozen in fear, she couldn't move herself out of the way. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the freezing cold but all she felt was the chill from the wind and warm arms wrapping themselves tighter around her.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was no longer in the park but a parking lot a few blocks away. Suddenly the Flash was in front of her shaking her.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, fear was visible in his eyes. "You almost became an Artemis-popsicle!"

"I didn't know you cared so much." said Artemis, stepping out of his grip and placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course I care!" said Flash. "How could you think I don't?"

"Um... I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm just one of the many reporters you constantly flirt with!"

"I am _not_ a playboy if that is what you're saying!"

"That is exactly what I'm saying and that I'm just another one of the girls that you just want to get in their pants!"

"That's not true!"

"Like hell it's not!"

"It's not because I love you!"

* * *

**Cliffy... again... mwhahahahaha**

**Okay, so can we just take a moment to fangirl over Depths? OMG, I was crying, like bawling like mad! All the feels, I couldn't contain it. Spitfire feels! My OTP is perfect! Okay, I don't want to talk too much about it incase some of my lovely readers haven't seen it yet. **

**Anyways, so this chapter is like a giant flash back and I really found it fun and easy to write and I even threw a little spitfire into the mix, oh yes.**

**So, I don't know what else to say, oh! Right! Yes, next chapter I will also be posting my spitfire playlist but it's not complete right now so something else to look forward to next time!**

**Review? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Yes, it's me. The boring author here to tell you about how much I fangirl over the popularity of this story. We've reached over 5,500 hits and have about 125 reviews and the favorites and story alerts are never ending too so I just want to thank you all! I love you guys, you're the best! Now, enjoy this angsty chapter. Whoops did I just say that?**

* * *

_"It's not because I'm in love with you!"_

Shit. Shit, shit, shitty shit. This could not be happening, no, no this could definitely not be happening! _In love?_ No one could love her, that's not how it works. She is the one supposed to get her heart broken in the end. Not him. Most certainly not him. A superhero? In love with her? It had to be a joke... a very cruel joke.

"What?" Artemis finally said after the entire shock of it all wore off.

Beneath his mask, she could tell that he was blushing furiously, trying not to make eye contact with her. He turned around from her.

"What?" she said again, a little more forceful. She walked over to him so he would face her.

Flash sighed and looked up at her. Then at the fastest speed she had ever seen him at, he came at her, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He, the Flash, kissed her, Artemis Crock.

Artemis pushed him back and slapped him across the face. "I have a boyfriend!" she snapped. "You can't just kiss me!"

"Artemis-"

"No, don't even try to explain yourself. You've known for more than six months that I had a boyfriend!" she continued. "You can't just kiss me and pronounce your undying love for me! You know why?"

"Please Art-"

"I'll tell you why: because you just can't play with someone's feelings like! I'm in love with him, Flash! I am very much in love with this silly, nerdy scientist who is a great, thoughtful guy... and why am I telling you this?" said Artemis. "Like you even care, he's your 'rival'."

"You love me?" asked Flash.

"I never said that I loved you-"

For the second time, the Flash grabbed her, pulled her close, and kissed her. This one was different from the first one. It was softer sweeter, it didn't really fit the Flash's personality. No, this kiss was different, it was familiar... Artemis noted that he tasted like those chocolate protein bars that Wally liked. Then it all sort of clicked, it wasn't some epic epiphany or anything. No, she felt like in a way she already knew. Like she knew the whole time.

When they broke apart Artemis smiled, "Wally..." she whined softly, so that only he could hear.

"Recognize me this time, beautiful?" he asked, smirking as usual.

Artemis nodded, she stepped out of his embrace and walked around him, checking out his assets in skin tight spandex.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

Artemis grinned, "Well now that I can admire it without feeling guilty..." her hand trailed across his shoulders. "I have to says, the spandex does wonders for your ass." and with that she gave him a quick pinch.

"Artemis..." warned Flash- er- Wally? What _was_ she supposed to call him when he was like this? "I need you to get back to the apartment where you'll be safe and you won't do anything stupid."

"But Jacob-"

"I can tell Jacob I took you somewhere safe, but now, babe, you've got to go." he said. "I don't want Cold to come after you. Just- can you do this one thing for me?"

"Okay." she said.

Wally winked and sped off back to the park. Artemis stared at the direction that he ran off in for a few moments before she got a cab to take her home.

She was home in record time. She kicked off her high heels at the door and stumbled into the apartment. She stripped from her work clothes and opted for one of Wally's t-shirts that he left lying around instead. Next, she walked back to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker; soon, the strong smell of coffee overwhelmed the apartment and Artemis sat at the counter slipping on her own mug.

She kicked her legs back and forth as she fantasized about Wally in the Flash costume. It stuck to his body in ways that made very, _very_ happy. Now that she knew that the Flash and Wally were the same person, she didn't feel bad about have hot and steamy dreams about ripping the spandex from his body and having her naughty way with him. Maybe she would be thanking him for saving her from an evil villain or maybe it could take place on a the rooftop of one of the buildings downtown... that would be kinky...

But as she thought more and more about Wally as the Flash, she realized something:_ Wally was the Flash_. Meaning his life was in constant danger, one day he might not come home. That single thought was worst than any nightmare that she had about her father.

Artemis felt her breathing become shallower and her heart rate get faster, then came the tears. She was crying over Wally, she never thought that that would happen. She thought that if this day ever came that it was because he left her because he realized he could do so much better. She never thought she would cry over him when he was still there, there to hold her in his arms. But maybe the day will come when he won't be there to hold her, it could be tomorrow or twenty years later when they had a house and a family: she didn't know what would be worse.

She just kept crying and crying; the tears just never stopped coming. She felt vulnerable and weak, two traits that she absolutely despised. Why was this happening to her. Why did she have to fall in love with the Flash? Why did Wally have to be the Flash? One thing she knew for sure was that karma was a bitch and Artemis was her favorite play toy.

She didn't know how long that it was that she was crying but after however long it was she felt warm, strong arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Shhh... everything's going to be alright, beautiful." said Wally in between kissing her head and stroking it. "I promise you, I'm not leaving you."

Artemis just kept crying even though she hated this feeling of being completely useless. She remembered the last time she cried like this, it was the night she found out that it was her fault that her mother was in a wheelchair because her father did it to teach her a lesson. When she said she didn't want to be like him and Jade; when she said that she didn't want that kind of life.

Yeah, but she got sucked into it anyways.

When her crying died down, Artemis pulled away from Wally's arms and wipes the remaining tears from her eyes. It's a few moments before she has the courage to look at him and when she finally did, she felt the tears coming back. He was still in his Flash uniform but his mask was pulled back to reveal his face; the rest of his uniform was ripped and torn in various places and she could see the dried blood on his uniform.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, running her hand over the gash across his chest.

"The job, babe." Wally said casually, shrugging.

"I'm going to have to get used to this aren't I?" asked Artemis, just as quietly as before. Wally nodded. "Well, it's a good thing I'm trained in first aid then. Come on, take that off, I need to clean you up."

"Already trying to get me naked, beautiful?" asked Wally, his normally flirty way. "And I've only been home for 5 minutes."

"I believe that your record is 2 minutes." teased Artemis.

"Not fair!" said Wally. "You're the one who goes about in those damn tight skirts and those damn heels of yours. I'm surprised that you're whole office isn't trying to get you into bed."

"Wally?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, beautiful."

* * *

It took almost no time for Artemis to fix Wally's cuts, she wasn't too sure how the fastest man alive was able to get injured so much but she didn't want to know so she didn't ask. After she cleaned him up, Wally dragged her into her bedroom and sat her down on the bed with him pacing in front of her.

"Okay, ask me." he said.

"Ask what?"

"Ask me whatever you want to ask me. I know that you have to be mad at me for keeping this for you." explained Wally. "So just tell me how you feel, I can take it."

Artemis just stared at him, it was strange seeing Wally like this. In all the time she had known him or the Flash, he had never acted like this- like he was vulnerable.

"Who else knows?" was the only question she could find the strength to ask.

"Besides you? My parents and my family, and some friends of mine from the League- you're the only person that I've told outside my family and the League."

"Oh." she took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Why did you tell me?"

Wally sighed, "Go big or go home right?" he joked. If the look on Artemis' face was any indication that it wasn't funny, well... Wally ran his hand through his tangled mess of red hair. "I told you because I trust you. And I told you because I know that this isn't going to end sometime soon, I mean, come on, you said you loved me."

Artemis blushed and looked away from him, earlier was not how she planned to tell him she loved him or how she imagined him telling her the same.

"Wait, you're not taking it back are you?" he asked, panicked. He was immediately kneeling in front of her, holding her hands in his. "Because I'm not taking back what I said, I am very much in love with you, Artemis Crock."

Artemis smiled and took her hands out of his so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Yeah, I love you too, you dork."

"As long as I'm your dork, I'm okay with that."

Artemis just shook her head before bringing him in for a heated kiss. Artemis fell back onto the bed with Wally on top of her. They stayed like that for a while before Artemis broke it off to move back until her head hit the pillows. Wally followed, crawling up her body and taking her lips back in his.

_They were in love_, she realized as she pulled his fresh shirt up and off. The momentary break in their kiss to remove Wally's shirt allowed her to look into his sparkling emerald green eyes; and all she saw was love and lust, and just made Artemis melt to his touch more. He noticed her distraction and attacked her lips again, she smiled into the kiss. She loved him so much it scared her but she was okay with that. Even though she couldn't express it in words, she sure could show him.

And that's what they did all night.

* * *

The days, weeks, _months_ following Wally's big reveal, Artemis could feel her life changing. Whenever she was with Wally she always had to be touching him, feeling the heat of his skin against hers- whether it was holding hands or just leaning on him, she just needed to know- feel that he was alive, that he wasn't living her. No, he promised he would never leave her, but still Artemis felt like there was a chance he would.

Other things changed too, Wally was opening up to her more. He told her stories of when he was just Kid Flash, the sidekick of his hero, his role model. He also started to tell her about his time with the League; how he was best friends with Batman's first Robin, the now Nightwing. He also told her that Nightwing and his other close friend, Zatanna, had sexual tension that you could cut with a knife- this made Wally the third wheel many times because it always seemed to be them three being teamed together on missions.

Wally also told her about his missions with the League, he would just vent to her every time he came home from one. He would complain about Aquaman's new sidekick, Lagoon Boy, and how he never seemed to shut up and was just a straight up jerk to everyone around him. He would tell her how he messed up or how he saved a family and that he would never forget them.

"I never forget someone I save." he explained to her one night as they laid in their bed. "Especially when they are just so grateful; that's what makes the job worth it, you know. Actually seeing what you're doing make a difference, yeah, that makes it all worth it."

"You're such a sap." she told him.

"Yeah, but I'm your sap, remember?"

She just smiled in response.

Life was perfect for them, even though Artemis felt like she could cry watching him walk out the door for a mission or to go save Central City; but he came home every night like he promised. He wasn't going to leave her.

But the favorite part of Artemis' new life was when she would interview Wally as the Flash. He would still flirt with her and "try to win her over," and the fun part was when she flirted back; and now she could do it without feeling bad. Iris had informed her that ratings were now through the roof because of a "certain dynamic" between the two. Artemis didn't really know what that meant but she didn't really care, she was having a blast talking to Wally like that and seeing him in the bright red, skin tight spandex never gets old either.

Everyday she fell more and more in love with him as cheesy as it sounds. And she thought that she couldn't imagine her life without him before... the two were becoming something else. They weren't just Wally and Artemis anymore they were "us" and "we". They were more serious than just boyfriend and girlfriend, sometimes it was like they were already married, meaning that sometimes they forgot they actually weren't yet...

This particular morning though, Artemis woke up without Wally's arms wrapped around her. She sat up at speed that rivaled his and she scanned the room, he wasn't there but then the smell of breakfast cooking gave her false hope as she jumped out of bed and pulled on his shirt like she did every morning.

She walked out of their room and in the kitchen was someone who was most definitely not Wally. It was a girl, she couldn't tell how old she was because her back was turned to Artemis, but she seemed young. The girl had black wavy hair that seemed to just cascade down her shoulders to her back. The girl was cooking breakfast in their kitchen as she hummed what seemed to be a lullaby. So far this was the strangest morning Artemis could ever remember.

Artemis cleared her throat and the girl spun around, she smiled at Artemis.

"Well, morning sleepy-head, I was wondering when you were going to wake up." said the girl. "There's coffee in the pot, if you want it, but you might have to heat it up in the microwave, I've been here a while."

"Um... I don't mean to be rude but, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" asked Artemis.

"Oh, duh! Sorry, I'm Zatanna." said the girl. "Wally sent me to look after you while he's away."

"I can handle myself." said Artemis, walking over to pour herself a cup of coffee. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Well, Wally seems to feel like you do." said Zatanna. "Trust me, I'm totally for the whole woman-empowering thing but you didn't hear Wally's voice on the phone. He seemed really freaked out about something and he wanted me here while he deals with some League business."

"How long did he say he'd be gone?" asked Artemis. "I have to tell him something..."

Zatanna glanced up from the pancakes she was making at the stove at Artemis. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling with something? Curiosity maybe?

"And that would be?" asked Zatanna.

"It's nothing really..." said Artemis. "But, I just want Wally to be here, it's still important that I tell him."

"He said that he shouldn't be gone more than a few days." said Zatanna as she put the last of the pancakes on the serving plate. "It should be fun, a little girl time, no? Wally's told me so much about you, sometimes it's like I already know you."

"Wally's talked about you too." said Artemis, grabbing the syrup and butter from the fridge and placing them down on the counter next to the pancakes. "So, are you going to tell me about you and Nightwing."

Zatanna froze and blushed. "Why don't we stick to simple questions." she suggested. "Like where did you grow up?"

"Aw, but that was a simple question." said Artemis, pouting.

"Ah! There's the infamous Artemis pout, you know, Wally can go on and on about all the things that you've convinced him to do by using that."

"Well," said Artemis as she helped herself to the pancakes. "It really is a simple question, are you sleeping together or not?"

Zatanna sighed, "I wish it was that simple..."

Zatanna stayed with Artemis for the next few days. Zatanna was right, Artemis loved having a girl around to just talk to and the best thing was that Artemis could confess to Zatanna everything that she had been keeping in about Wally being the Flash and Zatanna was also able to answer a lot of her questions that she never could have asked Wally because he probably either would have laughed in her face or tell her that it wasn't important enough for her to know.

"So this Zeta-beams teleport you?" asked Artemis.

"Basically." said Zatanna. "They do something to your molecules, it actually kind of tickles."

The two girls laughed; they were sitting on Artemis and Wally's couch waiting for their pizza to arrive. They had a lazy day since Artemis didn't have to work, meaning they had sat around all day in their pajamas and watched action movies, neither girl was really into chick-flicks.

The doorbell rang and Zatanna stood up, "That must be the pizza guy, I'll get it."

"Thanks." called Artemis as Zatanna made her way to the door.

Artemis turned back to the TV, they were currently watching one of the many kung-fu movies that Wally had in his little DVD collection. This one was about a ninja girls who's ninja dad wanted her to kill her boyfriend, who was also a ninja. Shocker. Artemis was about to get to the part where the ninja girl and her boyfriend team up against her father when she heard a scream.

Zatanna came flying across the apartment from where she was at the door, she crashed into the opposite wall. Artemis ran over to her.

"Zatanna?" she asked, "Zatanna?" Artemis tried to shake her friend awake but it was no use, she was down for the count.

Artemis stood and looked around for something to fight with. She hadn't kept weapons in the house since Wally starting staying with her; first because she was afraid that he would find them and question her past and second because she felt safer when he was there, she thought that there was no use anymore. Or so she thought.

She grabbed the lamp that sat on a nearby table and pulled of the lamp shade, it would have to do.

"Who's there?" she called. "I'm not afraid of you!"

A evil laughter filled the apartment, it was dark and deep and there was something about it that was so familiar that it sent chills down Artemis' spine and not in a good way.

A figure stepped into the apartment, "Forgot me already, baby girl?"

Artemis froze, her steel colored eyes going wide. "No." she said, breathless. "How- you're supposed to be in prison!"

The figure just laughed again, "That's no way to talk to your father now is it, Artemis."

"You're no father of mine!" snapped Artemis, her grip on the lamp getting tighter. "I have no father."

Sportsmaster just kept on laughing. God, Artemis had forgotten how annoying that was.

"I see you're just as stubborn as ever, baby girl. It's time to switch sides." said Sportsmaster.

"No." she said firmly. "You can't make me do anything."

"We'll see about that." he pulled out his metal sphere on a chain and started to swing it around, smashing the objects of her apartment. The sphere came at her and smashed the lamp out of her hand. Sportsmaster pulled back for another strike when Artemis put up her hands.

"Put away the toys, Dad." she said. "Fight me. Man to man."

"Gladly." he dropped his weapon and lunged at Artemis.

She jumped back, careful not to jump on Zee. She just needed enough time for the League to get here. She had pressed the distress signal Zatanna's communicator when she had rushed over to her. 3 minutes and 23 seconds, Wally told her, that's how long it took for the Justice League to dispatch someone to a distress signal. Artemis just prayed that she could last that long.

She hadn't trained since sometime in college, but she had given up the lifestyle her father had forced upon her ages before that. Training- fighting was just something that was in her blood. She couldn't not do it and now that she was back in the middle of it she wished that she was still training. Maybe if she got out of this then she would start training again with Wally, she thought.

Sportsmaster was getting to fast, his attacks coming in harder and more rapid each time; Artemis was having a harder time blocking him with each strike. Then it happened:

He got her. It was a well deliver blow to her stomach. She cried out in pain and worry. Sportsmaster then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up off the floor. Artemis tried to free herself up he was just too strong, her struggles were pointless.

"I told you once: all good things come to an end."

His laughter was the last thing that she heard before darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

**Cliffie again, so do you guys hate me now?**

**Yup, well, survived this weekend without a new Young Justice, but still I can't wait til September for new episodes! That's too far away! Wah! :(**

**Anyways, so thought that I would answer some basic questions that might be on your minds, one: Jacob from the flashbacks and cameraman Jacob are the same person. I like to think of him as Arty's sassy gay best friend. Two: Arty and Wally have been dating about 8 months at the end of this chapter... yeah so I think that sums it up... anymore questions just leave them in a review.**

**And next we have our Spitfire Playlist... which is not complete yet but I can give you a few of the songs on it I suppose:**

_Swallowed in the Sea- Coldplay_

_The Scientist- Coldplay_

_Must Have Done Something Right- Relient K_

_She's A Lady- Forever the Sickest Kids_

**I'll post the rest hopefully with the next chapter, but until then review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. *Wavese hand sheepishly* So it's almost been a month since I last updated... yeah... time flies doesn't it? Well, as always I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story, it really does mean alot. I don't remember when but we recently hit the 8,500 view mark and I had a spaz attack on the floor.**

**Yeah.**

**So without farther ado, Chapter 6 of Hotshot. Enjoy.**

**Oh, and you know how last time I said they've been dating for like eight months or something? Yeah, my math was wrong, it's actually more like ten-ish to eleven.**

**Now for real, enjoy.**

* * *

_He wasn't fast enough._

That fear had haunted him since he became Kid Flash. It was always lingering in the back his head: what if one day he wasn't fast enough. What if he couldn't save the day? It was a fear he had always lived with, he had learned to put it aside and focus on the task at hand. He couldn't be insecure in his line of work, yeah- he learned that quick.

But now his worst fear had occurred; and it wasn't a civilian he couldn't save, it wasn't a member of the League. No- it was so much worse than any of them... so much more important...

He wasn't fast enough to save her. The one person that he needed in his life he couldn't save. What if she was gone _gone_? They would never grow old together, never start a family together, never buy that perfect house with the white picket fence, she would never wear his grandmother's ring on her finger...

He fisted his hands in his hair and pulled, trying to make himself forget all the messed up shit that had just happen and imagine Artemis walking through the door. She would come over to him, step in between his legs and wrap her arms around his neck before kissing him quickly and asking him about how his mission went. But she wouldn't.

No, she wouldn't be walking through those doors any second. She won't be wrapping her arms around him making him feel grounded and safe. She won't be there in their bed tonight. She won't be telling him that she loves him. She won't and she might never again.

Wally let out a groan and pushed his hands farther into his hair. He was currently sitting on the couch in the middle of their destroyed apartment. A good amount of the league was there. It was Green Arrow who responded to the distress signal, followed by Black Canary who had called Wally and Nightwing. Luckily, they had just returned for their mission in Europe. As soon as they arrived in the apartment, Nightwing was at Zatanna's side, helping her up and fusing over her injuries.

But Wally just stood there, shocked. But shocked didn't describe it all, actually, Wally didn't think he could ever accurately describe what he was feeling at that moment, and he's pretty sure he never wants to try. No, he definitely doesn't want to try. If it wasn't for Black Canary, he's pretty sure he would have just stood there indefinitely.

"I don't need your help." snapped Zatanna as Nightwing tried to help her up. "I'm not the one in danger, it's Artemis who needs your help right now."

"Who did this?" asked Wally. He was staring at the Wally, his face completely blank, emotionless.

Zatanna took at deep breath, "It was Sportsmaster. He caught us off guard, he was waiting outside the door. He overpowered me and threw me across the room and I was knocked out. I came to for a moment only to see Sportsmaster carrying her away, then I blacked out again. Next thing I knew, they were both gone and all of you were here." explained Zatanna. "Wally, I'm so sorry. You told me to protect her and I failed, you have no idea how guilty I feel."

Wally continued to stare at the wall, he could feel the hot tears collecting in his eyes.

"Excuse me." he said, standing up and speeding off to his and Artemis' room. He flopped down on the bed and pulled her pillow to him. He inhaled the scent that was unmistakably Artemis', it smelled like something sweet like vanilla but then spicy like cinnamon. Either way, the smell was completely Artemis and Wally was always found it intoxicating. After a few calming minutes, Wally put the pillow back as if the longer he held onto it, the quicker her scent would fade.

"Ugh!" groaned Wally, when had he become such a sap? The voice in the back of his head seemed to be telling him that that came along with being in love.

Tears started to fall from his cheeks and Wally curled himself up in a ball. He was an emotional wreck and he knew it. And it was all because of a girl! No, not just any girl, he reminded himself: Artemis, the girl he planned on spending the rest of his life with. The girl he could see walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown, walking towards him. The girl he could imagine clear as day with a swollen belly with his child nested safely inside. Artemis was the girl that knew everything about him. The good and the bad, the best and the worst; and that fact alone was pretty scary. That someone was that important, that tied into your life, it was definitely scary.

Then something clicked.

What if Sportsmaster was after Wally- er- the Flash? Everyone in Central City knew that Flash had the hots for her, Wally had no intensions of hiding that fact. But then, everybody knew Artemis meant something to the Flash, ugh! Why had he been so stupid? His pointless flirting put a big target sign on her head. This is all his fault! Why was he so stupid!

He didn't hear the door open or notice that his best friend had entered the room until Dick was kneeling right in front of him with a comforting hand on Wally's shoulders.

Wally regained his composer and looked him the eyes, even though Dick still had his mask on, Wally could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"How's Zee?"

Dick moved his hand from Wally's shoulder to run it through his hair. "A few cuts and bruises and she's a little shaken but she'll pull through. She's tough."

"Yeah, I know she is." said Wally. "It's one of the reasons to why you fell in the love with her."

Dick looked away, "What? Me in love with Zatanna? Ha!" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and wouldn't look back to Wally.

"Hey, man, it's okay." said Wally. "She's clearly in love with you too."

Dick eyes snapped back to Wally. "She is?"

"Yeah, I mean, are you really that blind?" asked Wally. "Everyone knows. You guys are about as subtle as a train wreck with flashing neon lights."

Dick snorted, "You're one to talk, Mr. Flirt with anything wearing a skirt."

"I'll have you know that Artemis wasn't wearing a skirt or a dress when I first met her. She was wearing jeans and a sweater and her hair was tied messily to the top of her head and I still thought she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth." Wally paused for a moment. "Maybe even on Mars too."

"We're going to get her back you know." said Dick. "Actually that's why I came in here, I need to talk to you about the kidnapping."

"We have new information already?" asked Wally.

"No, but I think I have a plan."

* * *

When Artemis woke up, she was dizzy and disoriented. She tried to sit up, but went crashing back down to the cold floor. Finally, after a few minutes, she was able to focus on the area around her. She was in a small room and she was sitting in the middle. In front of her was a door, obviously locked from the outside and on the opposite wall was a bed. The bed was an old cot, but it looked relatively clean, maybe her dad wasn't as big of a prick as she thought he was.

She was able to stand long enough to move herself onto the bed. Now sitting on the uncomfortable mattress, Artemis quickly ran her hands over her body to check for any major injuries since she couldn't see due to the almost complete darkness of the room. After finding nothing, her hands traveled to her stomach, resting there.

Artemis held back her sobs as long as she could, but her walls had been torn down by Wallace Rudolph West and she could never build them back up again. The tears started to stream down her cheeks as she soft cries echoed through the room. She couldn't believe that it had been almost a year since he just waltzed into her life and promptly torn down her walls and showed her what it was like to be loved.

Artemis tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they just kept flowing. She was taught from a young age that tears- emotions in general- made you weak. If you felt nothing, then nothing could hurt you. Well, that worked fucking well, didn't it? Artemis curled herself up into a little ball and let sleep overcome her again, along with the never ending tears.

* * *

"No, absolutely not. I refuse."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing!"

"Staying safe isn't doing nothing!"

Their eyes met and she could see the fire burning in his. It wasn't just his usual rage, it was more than that: compassion, hurt, love...

She sat down next to him on their bed and pulled his hand into hers, "Red, I know I said that I would put the life behind me but this is different. I'm not going out there as an assassin. I'm going out there as a pissed off sister, out to get her sister back from her pain in the ass father."

Roy fell from his sitting position on the bed and laid down. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "What about Lian, Jade? What if you can't save Artemis? What if you can't save yourself? I can't live without you now that I have you back- we can't live without you."

"Don't worry." she said, smiling. "I always come back, don't I?"

"That's what's worrying me. What if you don't come back, Chesh? No one has a perfect record." said Roy.

"Then come with me!" suggested Jade. "We can go met up with your sidekick buddies-"

"_Ex-sidekicks_."

"And we can go find Artemis together!" she finished, ignoring him. "It's perfect! Plus, it's about time that I get to know Flash Boy."

Roy groaned, "I knew that I shouldn't have told you that I recognized him."

"I would have found out sooner or later." said Jade.

"How? You're relationship with Artemis is currently shot." said Roy. "Why do you think that Artemis would ever tell you?"

"Because," Jade's voice soften and she looked away from him. "Because I was planning on going over there this weekend, I was going work things out with her before I went to see our mother."

"Jade..."

"I thought that maybe if I could fix things with Artemis that maybe it would be easier to do so with Mom. I really do miss her and Lian deserves to know the better half of my family."

Roy sat up and pulled Jade to his chest, she fisted his shirt and buried here face in it. Roy rubbed her back and kissed her forehead; he knew she wouldn't cry though, she's too tough to cry but he still treated her as if she was a fragile as a China Doll.

"Don't worry, Jade, everything will be okay." Roy glanced at the crib in their room, in the dim light he could still make out the sleeping form of his daughter. "I promise."

* * *

The League didn't leave the apartment until the next day, most of the members were collecting evidence or helping to get the place back in order and then the rest of the members, the ones closer to Wally, were on Wally-Duty. Their job was to make sure he didn't speed away and do something stupid and completely Wally.

"Come on, Nightwing..." whined Wally.

"I told you a thousand times, you're not going anywhere." snapped Dick. "Now shut up and eat." Dick ran a hand through his hair. "God, I'd never thought that I'd have to tell you- _of all people_- to eat."

Wally mumbled something that sounded like high metabolism and went on with eating the bag of pretzels that Dick had put in front of him. Neither of them were much of a cook.

Zatanna joined them shortly after, taking the seat next to Wally at the counter.

"Everyone's almost done so they'll be leaving soon." she explained.

"How are you?" asked Dick. "How's your head?"

"I've been worst, that's for sure." said Zatanna. "Black Canary said that I should be back to fighting condition in a day or so."

"That's good." said Wally. "We'll need you when we go."

"Go where?"

"To rescue Artemis." Wally said in a hushed voice. The League, Batman specifically, said that the rescue of Artemis from Sportsmaster was a League priority and the Flash was going go to sit out on this one.

"What? Are you crazy?" asked Zatanna. "That could get you kicked out of the League!"

"I don't care." was Wally's answer. "There are more important things than what the League thinks of me."

Zatanna was speechless for once. For all the time that she had known Wally, he was not one to trash the name of the Flash, the Justice League, or heroes in general. Even when he was Kid Flash, he was always concerned about how the world saw him; Wally's goal was always to be someone who was admired, he wanted to be to someone like the previous Flash was to him.

(Minus, of course, the recreation of the Flash experiment and almost death.)

Zatanna smiled, she assumed that's what love does to you. It makes you throw all sense out the window for that one person. She glanced over towards Nightwing; he was staring at the counter, she could tell he was deep in thought by the way his eyebrows were scrunched together. Oh how she wished that she could just tare that stupid mask off his face and kiss him senseless. Even though they have known each other since they were fourteen, he still hasn't showed her his eyes. She knows Wally knows, but they have a different relationship and he had with her.

And it sucks because it makes her feel like he doesn't trust her enough.

"Zatanna?" his voice snaps her out of her deep thoughts.

"Hmm?" was her reply.

"Everyone's about to leave, do you want to go with them?" asked Nightwing. He looked concerned, but she couldn't really tell. No. She couldn't see it in his eyes. She was starting to wonder if she would ever see _anything_ in his eyes.

"No, no." she said. "I think I'll stay here."

"Okay," said Black Canary, she came over and stood next to Nightwing. "Remember, no sleeping till I call you, you have a concussion."

"Yes mom." said Zatanna, mockingly. Wally and Nightwing snickered.

"We'll be off then." Black Canary gave Wally and reassuring pat on the shoulder, then she and the other Leaguers left.

"So Wally and I were talking." began Nightwing after they were sure everyone else was gone. "And we were thinking you could use a locator spell."

"A locator spell?" asked Zatanna. "I don't know... those spells are pretty complex if we are tracking a normal human like Artemis. If we were to say, trying to track my father, it would be a different story. He leaves a magic trail."

"A magic trail?" asked Wally, trying to hold back any snarky comments he had about magic.

"Yes." She glared at him. "Artemis is different, but maybe if I had something of hers..." she glanced around the apartment. "Is there anything really meaningful to her? Something that she almost always has with her?"

"You mean besides her phone?" asked Wally. "No... she doesn't really have anything like that. I mean, there is her mother's necklace but I'm almost positive she's wearing it."

"She was wearing a necklace." recalled Zatanna. "She kept playing with it."

"Yeah, she does that when she gets nervous." explained Wally.

"Maybe we should stop thinking about how to get her back and focus more on why Sportsmaster wanted to kidnap her." suggested Nightwing.

"I thought that was obvious." said Wally. "To get back at the Flash. Flash broke up a weapons dealing a few weeks back between Sportsmaster and some unknown partner; it's not exactly a secret that Flash has the hots for Artemis."

"No, no, it seems more personal than that." explained Nightwing. "If he wanted to get back at the Flash, he would have left something behind. Like a note or something."

"I think what Nightwing is trying to say is that Sportsmaster would have made sure that you would know his motives if he was after the Flash." said Zatanna.

"Then why did he do it?" asked Wally.

"I think I can answer that." came a voice at the door.

The three heroes turned to see something they never would have expected:

Red Arrow and Cheshire. Standing next to each other. _Not trying to kill the other._

What was going on?

Nightwing broke out his Eskrima sticks and stepped in front of Wally and Zatanna, ready for a fight.

"_Red, what is she doing here_?" he hissed.

"I'm here to help." explained Cheshire.

"Likely story." muttered Wally. He got an elbow to the ribs for that courteously of Zatanna.

"She's here to help." said Red Arrow. "I wouldn't bring an assassin to your home if I knew she would had something up here sleeve."

"But you don't!" yelled Wally. "She could be working for Sportsmaster!"

"That's why I came here." said Cheshire, stepping more into the apartment. "I'm going to help you find Sportsmaster."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Zatanna.

"Because we're dealing with my family here." said Cheshire. "I want my sister back where she's safe and I want my father in prison."

"Y- yo- you're Jade?" asked Wally. He was having problems forming words from the sheer shock of it all.

Cheshire removed her mask, revealing Jade Nguyen to the three superheroes. Red Arrow came up and put a hand on her should, she turned her head and smiled up at him.

"So- so- that hobo-man that came with you to pick up Lian really was you Roy." stated Wally like he wasn't only trying to convince himself but everyone around him.

"Yup." Roy said simply.

Wally slammed his head down on the counter.

"Don't worry." said Nightwing, coming out of his battle stance. "He does that a lot."

"Great." Jade clapped her hands together. "Now that that's settled: let's begin."

* * *

**On today's menu, our special is a hot plate of feels. Enjoy.**

**God, honestly, the feels have taken over. Comic Con spoilers killed me. Like I'm writing this to you from the grave. Because I'm dead. I drowned in feels. **

**Anyways, so obviously you guys now kinda know who I ship, so yeah... I decided to throw in everyone because there was like no Artemis in this chapter and it was really angsty (or at least I thought it was...) **

**So, um... I'm probably forgetting something... but I don't know what it is so review? Please? I always love to hear what you have to say.**

**Until next time, (I promise the wait will be shorter)**

**Rachel :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there, my lovies. I'm back with the latest chapter in Hotshot and may I say that this one goes out to all you awesome people who have read this, favorited this, reviewed, story alerted, the whole nine yards. You guys are great and I don't remember if we said this last time or not but we hit 10,000 hits! Now we're up to I believe ovdr 11,000. Really I can't thank you guys enough, you all rock!**

**Now, enjoy chapter 7 of Hotshot:**

* * *

When Artemis was a little girl, she used to dream that one day her prince charming would come and save her from her horrible fate and her family. He would whisk her away into the sunset, followed by falling in love, getting married, and having kids. They would own a little house in the suburb with a white picket fence; they would have two kids, the son would look like her and the daughter like him and she would love them both so much. The kids would grow up and move out and start their own lives: finding love and starting families; but all that would really matter to Artemis was the fact that they truly never left her and neither would her prince. They would grow old together and live happily ever after together. Together.

Her knight in shining armor- more like red spandex- was Wally. _Is Wally West_. She knew that he would come and find her, they had a connection. They were in love, _and when love is true it always finds a way._

She wasn't too sure on how long she had been stuck in her cell, but by her estimations, it had been verging on four days. Luckily she was kept well feed, three almost square meals a day. She knew that they wouldn't be treating her like that if they were going to kill her. No, she knew what they were doing, they were trying to preserve her strength and she was praying that it wasn't for the reason she knew it was for.

When that thought rolled it's ugly head back into her train of thought Artemis tried to think of anything but that. She thought about her mother, she wanted her to meet Wally, she wanted to reconnect with her. She was her mother after all, Paula Crock deserved as much.

Then her thoughts went to her sister. Jade. Jade who had just recently become a mother, who seemed to be starting a family of her own. Artemis had seen the way that Jade looked at him when she came to pick up Lian. "Hobo-man," as Wally had so affectionately dubbed him, had seemed to melt the ice around her sister's heart. He had thought her how to love again and for that Artemis would be eternally grateful. She knew that her sister's sudden change of heart wasn't just because of Lian, she knew that it was because of this guy. Maybe Jade found someone who made her feel important, the way Wally made her feel...

_Wally._

Out of all the people that had crossed her mind, there was no way avoiding the fact that she missed him. She missed him terribly. She missed the way that his skin felt on hers, like a fire was ignited in her and she would be forever warm. She missed the way he would mumble sweet nothings into her ear as they fell asleep every night. He would always just talk. Usually it was nothing important and the sweet sound of his voice would act like a lullaby and she would drift off to sleep. She needed him, he was her unhealthy obsession. She didn't just need his touch, his caress; she need his soul, his spirit. Together they could do anything.

And now she need him more than ever and he wasn't here to save her. She was beginning to wonder if anyone would ever come.

* * *

"We're striking tonight."

Nightwing had just promptly strolled into Wally and Artemis' apartment, walked into the kitchen where the other four were and told them the plan. His usual confidence was still there, but his friends could tell; he was acting different.

"Are you sure she's there?" asked Wally. They had already had two miss-leads, he didn't think he could take another one.

"90% positive." said Nightwing. "My sources tell me that she's being held at a warehouse located out on the docks in Gotham. We zeta there and take it down."

"How do we know she hasn't been moved yet?" asked Roy.

"They wouldn't have." explained Jade. "They took her there because they need her there. They are the idiots who underestimated you, they don't realize how... _skilled_ you guys are. You get the job done."

"You say that like we're assassins too." said Zatanna, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I know you're not." purred Jade. "I know all about your "No Killing" policy. Thanks to Red, here."

"What didn't you tell her?" asked Nightwing, turning the attention to Roy.

"I didn't have to tell her much, she's smart. She found out most of it on her own." explained Roy. "And besides, she has a right to know some of this."

Nightwing sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that Roy had a point but he was not in the mood to admit it. He took a deep breath. "Alright, here's the plan..."

* * *

They came while she was sleeping, not that it was a peaceful sleep. She had been tossing and turning; images of her friends beaten and blooded flashed across her mind, no wonder she couldn't get any sleep.

The men had barged in when she was finally calmed herself enough to let sleep succumb her. They'd came, thrown a bag over her head and carried her out of her room. It could have been hours or just a few minutes, she wasn't sure, before she was thrown on the ground and the bag was removed.

It took her and moment to taken in her surroundings. She was in an abandon warehouse as far as she could tell. Crates upon crates surrounded her, but then she noticed the boots in front of her and she looked up. There was Sportsmaster, his hockey mask was on but she could tell that he was smirking under it.

"How ya feeling, baby girl?" he asked.

"I've been better." she spat.

"Aw, don't be like that, Artemis." said Sportsmaster. "Do you ever want to see day light again? Or that pretty little boy toy of yours?"

"What have you done to him?" she asked, managing to get onto her knees.

"Nothing yet, as long as you do what I say."

"I'm not going to kill people." said Artemis, her hands clinched. "I'm not like you, I was nor will I ever be like you!"

Sportsmaster just chuckled, "Artemis, you can't deny what's in your blood. You're a Crock and it's time for you to join the family business."

"Never."

"Well, that's a shame, I guess you'll never see that annoying red head again." Sportsmaster began to walk away.

"You can't leave me here forever! The Justice League will find me and they will bring you down!" she held after him.

Sportsmaster turned back to her, "As if, why would those heroes try to save the life of a daughter of two cons?"

Artemis opened her mouth but then shut it. She couldn't let her father know why she would be rescued, she couldn't let him know that she was the girlfriend of the Flash. There were so many ways for him to take that same piece of information and completely throw off the delicate balance between the heroes and the villains. Trust her, she had thought about this since the moment she first found out that Wally was the Flash. All these possibilities and outcomes run through her mind daily, probably due to the fact she was raised to think that way...

"You're a high-profile criminal, of course they'll use any way they can to take you down and bring you to justice, that is how they work."

Sportsmaster laughed, "You wish you were that important. They don't care about you, a low-rate reporter from Central City, what interest would those losers have in you? You're worthless. No one will miss you when you're gone."

"You're wrong." she said firmly.

"Oh, you think that your boy toy will miss you? New Flash, baby girl, he'll move on, find a nice normal girl and within a year, he won't remember your last name." said Sportsmaster, coming back to stand in front of her. "And your job? They'll replace you quicker, _they don't go through the grieving process_."

"You're lying! Wally would never forget me! We're in love! I'm going to get out of here one way or another and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him!" yelled Artemis. She was struggling to stand up but her father smacked her back down.

"You. Are. Worthless." said Sportsmaster, grabbing her under the chin and lifting her up. Artemis tried to kick at him but her efforts were futile. She wrapped her smaller hands around his larger one and tried to pry it off her but she couldn't. He was too strong. He had always been _too_ strong.

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and an overwhelming confidence crashed over her.

"Please." she begged, keeping her resistance to a minimum. "Please, you don't want to do this."

"Do what? Hurt you? Torture you?" he asked smugly. "Kill you, maybe? Or worse? Make you kill again?"

"I never killed anyone." she gritted out. "You could never make me be like you."

"You're lying, baby girl. I trained you, I made you what you are."

"You may have trained me." she struggled to get out, his grip tightening. "But you didn't make me who I am. You taught me how to be tough and to put emotion aside but I learned there is more than that. I learned how powerful emotions can be, and how special they are. I learned how to be strong, not tough. I learned to let people in and I learned to love and that's what makes us different, Dad. You may have claimed to love Mom, but you didn't, you don't. You don't know how to love, and you never will and _I feel sorry for you._"

"Why you little bi-"

Artemis braced herself for the slap that never came. Sudden she was on the ground, regaining her breath. She looked up and saw her father on the ground and a man dressed in all red in standing over her with his hand stretched out, smiling at her.

"Wally?" she breathed. _Was he really real?_

"Let's go home babe."

* * *

She was home. She was back in her bed- their bed. And she felt safe.

Zatanna had apologized over a million times but Artemis assured her that it wasn't her fault, her fat Sportsmaster was too tough of an opponent for the both of them. Nightwing had asked them if he could set up better security in their apartment, well, more like he came over the morning after she was brought home and told her and Wally how he had geeked out their apartment.

And then there was her sister, she had been there when Wally saved her from Sportsmaster. Jade had assisted Nightwing and Zatanna in talking down Sportsmaster and bringing him into custody while Wally had run her as far away as he could...

Wally... out of all the people that had she had seen in the hours following her rescue, he was the only one she cared about. His hand never left her, whether it was holding her hand, on the small of her back rubbing soothing circles, or wrapped around her shoulder. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until she was back in the safety and warmth of his arms. She had forgotten how much she loved the way he would crinkle his nose when he got deep in thought. She had forgotten that feeling of butterflies that she would get in her stomach ever time she caught his gaze. But one thing that she didn't forget was how much she loved him. She could never forget that.

Now it was the second night since she came home, she and Wally were in bed (shocker really...), Wally's arms were wrapped tightly around her, her face buried in his chest like his was in her hair. Artemis was breathing in his scent, there were no words to describe it, but the smell was so absolutely Wally that just his smell made her tingle from her finger tips down to her toes.

"Babe..."

"Mmmm... yes Wally?"

"I missed you so much."

Artemis moved her head so she could look him in the eye, "I missed you too, but I'm back now, okay?" she said as she caressed his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know and I don't want you to." said Wally, he smiled at her and the glanced over to the dresser.

Artemis' heart started pounding, could this be _the moment_?

Wally looked back to her and yawned, "Well, I think it's time for me to sleep, I have to go back to work tomorrow, I already took too much time off."

Artemis nodded, "I understand, my sister is coming over so I'll be fine."

"Good." Wally kissed her forehead and mumbled I love you before letting his eyes fall shut and sleep take him.

Artemis stared at him for a few minutes, waiting for him to wake up and say, "Marry me."

But nothing.

She felt like she could punch a wall.

* * *

Jade arrived shortly after Wally leaves and she can tell that her sister is, for lack of a better word, pissed.

"Trouble in paradise already, baby sis?" asked Jade as she placed Lian in the playpen Artemis and Wally had.

Artemis held up her hand, "Don't even go there."

"I won't." said Jade. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thank you." said Artemis, she went back to chopping up vegetables for their lunch. The silence lasted about a minute before Artemis finally cracked. "Do you think Wally wants to marry me?" she asked bluntly.

Jade, shocked by the sudden outburst, just said, "What?"

"Do you think Wally will propose?"

"Why does this matter all of a sudden?"

Artemis sighed and put down her knife. "Last night, we were talking and I thought that he would propose and he didn't. I mean, the moment, it was perfect and nothing! Please tell me I'm not crazy! I mean, I'm pretty sure that me being kidnapped for a week and almost forced into being an assassin might wake him up a bit and tell him to get his ass moving and marry me!"

"So you do want to get married?" asked Jade.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! But I don't want to be telling you!" exclaimed Artemis. "I want to be telling him that as he's down on one knee or something! God! Do you think it's too much to ask for? For a simple ring?" her voice was getting softer with each word. "Is it?"

"Well, Red was just the same way." explained Jade. "The man was completely clueless when it came to relationships, still is."

"So what did you do?" asked Artemis.

"Well, I did the only thing I could do, I told him one morning that if he didn't want to marry me then I was leaving and if he did he had until the end of the week to get me a ring." Jade said smugly. "Worked pretty damn well if I do say so myself."

"So you're saying that I should propose to Wally?"

"Yeah, why not?" said Jade, coming to sit at the counter. "I mean, you guys are obviously serious and by the way he attacked when you were missing was any sign, he obviously wants to spend the rest of his life we you."

"Really?" asked Artemis, her eyes going big.

"Yup." Jade popped the 'p,' "And you want to too, so just ask him when he wants to tie the knot and everything will be alright, okay."

Artemis nodded and went back to chopping the vegetables with images of her dream wedding floating through her head.

Artemis was again cooking when Wally got home. When he walked in the door, he headed straight for the bedroom, completely ignoring Artemis, which was odd even without the past week or so events. Artemis caught on to his strange actions and followed him to their room.

"Wally?" she asked as she opened the door.

She gasped.

There was Wally, down on one knee smiling up at her.

"Wally..."

"Artemis Crock," he began, he reached behind him. "Will you marry me?" He pulled that famous velvet box and opened it, relieving a simple engagement ring. Just a silver band and an average sized diamond but Artemis felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Yes!" she managed to get out before she attacked him with her lips, casing them both to fall over.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." she repeated as she peppered kisses all over his face.

Wally slipped the ring on her finger and Artemis couldn't hold back the tears of pure joy anymore. She kissed him soundly on the lips and he moaned into her mouth.

"I'm so happy." she said.

"Good." he said, they laughed.

"But Wally, there's something I need to tell you." said Artemis, climbing off the speedster and sitting next to him.

"What is it babe?" he asked, this didn't sound too good.

"I'm not pregnant!"

"What?"

Artemis took a deep breath, and explained: "Well, before Sportsmaster kidnapped me, I thought that I was pregnant, I hadn't had my period in a while and I just assumed... I was going to tell you when you got back and we were going to go find out for sure when... anyways, I got my period the other night so, no baby!" she finished with a weak smile.

Wally cupped her cheeks and brought his lips back to hers. The kissed for what seemed like hours before they broke apart.

"Hey, how about we wait until after we're married?" suggested Wally.

Artemis just laughed, her life was perfect. She was engaged to Central City's hotshot Superhero and she was madly in love with him. Her sister was back in her life (but more importantly, Jade was happy) and her father would never hurt her again now that the League had him in custody. She felt like she was having her happy end, but really it was just the beginning.

* * *

**Okay guys, let me start off by saying that this is NOT the end of Hotshot, I'll be posting an epilogue within a week so be on the look out for that. I can't believe this story is almost over! It seems like just yesterday I was writing outlines for this in school... yeah, don't really miss the school part.**

**Oh, and get this guys: today, 8/1/2012, Hotshot was the "Daily Spitfire Rec" on Tumblr! I find that ironic since I was planning on updating today. **

**Again, thanks to everyone for all your support! I'll be back soon with the epilogue and also, check out my tumblr: rachel1003!**

**And as always, please review! **

**Love, Rachel 3**


	8. Epilogue

**How are you today? I'm splendid It's not too hot and not too cold, it's been such a nice day. How was your day? I hope it was as nice as mine- oh what? You don't give a shit you just want to read the goddamn epilogue that you've been waiting 10 months for? Well then on with the story! I hope it lives up to expectations! (Be warned for an author's note at the end!)**

* * *

Artemis ran through the emergency room, of course, _of course_, today of all days something bad had to happened. It was as if she didn't already have enough on her plate. Too many deadlines and tonight- _tonight_. Of course they decided to do something stupid today of all days.

She asked the nurse where he was and she pointed her in the direction of his bed. She muttered curses under her breath and made sure that she was wearing her very-pissed-off face when she pulled back the curtains. When she saw the look on his face she knew that had succeeded.

"Artemis, babe, I can explain," started Wally, but Artemis held a hand up to him and marched next to the bed.

"Save it Wallace," she snapped, then sighed, "You know I would have beaten you up for this if you didn't already look like shit."

Dick laughed, but then winced, clutching his side, "Your honesty is refreshing, really."

"So explain how this happened now, or I swear to god I will call Zatanna down here and she'll have both your heads on a platter in five seconds flat," threatened Artemis. If both Dick and Wally had learned anything over the past couple of years, it's don't ever get on Artemis' _or_ Zatanna's bad side, it never ends nicely.

"We thought it'd be fun," supplied Wally, "We didn't know-"

"You didn't know what? That it was an idiotic decision or that it would cause Dick to break two ribs and bruise I don't even know how many!" said Artemis, her voice rising with every word. Honestly, why was fate so cruel to put these two morons in her life.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," protested Dick.

Artemis couldn't help but roll her eyes, "You think that going go-karting literally hours before your rehearsal dinner is a good idea? You're lucky that the crash wasn't worse! I can't believe you're so- so stupid! Both of you!" she paused, "And you!" she turned to Wally, "You can break the sound barrier without breaking a sweat," she hissed, "What would drive you to want to race go-karts?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time..." said Wally, running a hand through his hair.

"You both are morons."

"Love you too, babe."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "This is not the time, Wallace."

Dick chuckled from his spot in the hospital bed, "Full points to Arty for full name."

"Shut up, Grayson," snapped Artemis, "Don't think you're off the hook."

"Yes ma'am."

Artemis turned back to Wally, "Is this your idea of a Bachelor Party? Going off and doing crazy things? Don't you know that you already do that every night? God! Why do you both have to be such adrenaline junkies?"

"Aw, it's was just some harmless fun," protested Wally.

"Yeah, harmless fun that ended Dick in the hospital two weeks before his wedding with two broken ribs," she said sarcastically, "So safe."

Dick groaned and put his face in his hands, "I'm fucked, aren't I?"

Wally placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yup."

Artemis really shouldn't have been surprised that they boys pulled that stunt. They've always been ones who liked to live on the edge, take risks and have a blast doing- like, just look at what their _extracurriculars_.

But damn, they could just be so stupid sometimes and as she watched them fiddle around with the remote trying to figure out which one called the nurse with the food, she remembered that they were her idiots so maybe she could let them off the hook a little. You know, after the endless pleading and begging for forgiveness of course.

* * *

Artemis was used to the danger of her job, just look at her upbringing and you'll see that there's not much of a difference. Being an on-scene reporter was great, she loved going to work everyday knowing that there's never a dull news day in Central City, especially containing the Flash and his Rogues.

She walked into the Station after her adventures at the hospital expecting chaos as usual. Ever since Iris had the twins, Iris hasn't been around as much as she used to, so a lot of the responsibilities that Iris had have fallen down to Artemis, not that she's complaining.

Most days.

But so far today was one of those days that she has no qualms about complaining: paperwork kept piling up on her desk, interns were complaining about opportunities, there was technical problems with the weather map. The chaos was worst than usual and she just wanted to get out.

"Jacob..." she whined at his desk, "Are you sure that there's nothing?"

Her cameraman, Jacob, looked up from his laptop at her, "What part of haven't gotten the call don't you understand, Artemis?"

Artemis pouted, "You know, that's no way to talk to your boss, I could fire you for that tone."

Jacob snorted, "Like you would you do that, then you would have to find another cameraman to put up with all your shit. And I highly doubt you'll find one as charming as me."

"Highly doubt you'll find one as charming as me," she mocked, "All I need is one that keeps his mouth shut."

"Oh, but that's not nearly as entertaining."

Artemis had to sigh, because yeah, she couldn't ask for a better righthand man. She was about to ask him about his date with the pretty new anchor who transferred from Star City when his phone rang. He answered and after a few seconds he gave Artemis the _look_, the one that let her know that something came up.

"Well?" asked Artemis, impatiently bouncing in her heels.

"The Rogues are ganging up on your boyfriend," explained Jacob as he grabbed his camera bag from under the desk.

Artemis crossed her arms over her chest, "You know very well that he's not my boyfriend." They rushed over to Artemis' office quick so she could grab her jacket.

"Oh I do," he said. It didn't take long from them to down into the garage and to hop into the News Van. Jacob pulled out as she got the earpiece in her ear and the frequency just right. "But you can't tell me that he doesn't have the hots for you."

She turned to him and gave him a cheeky grin, "Who wouldn't?"

Jacob just laughed at her.

* * *

When they got there it was just the usual routine: Jacob got some great shots of Flash kicking the baddies' butts, Flash saved the day, and Artemis got the interview everyone was dying to get. Once he finished handing the criminals over to the authorities, Flash sped over to Artemis with his infamous, cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Why hello, beautiful, how are you, today?" he asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes and continued, "So Flash, do we have any clear motives for this attack?"

"It's the Rogues; most of the time they don't have a motive," he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, we very well know that, but does that mean you're saying that there is no motives for the attacks?" she asked. Sometimes she wanted to hit him when he wouldn't cooperate, right now was one of those times.

"Besides their usual desire to create chaos, no, not that I can see at least," he explained, the more serious side of Flash appearing.

"But Flash," Artemis went on to say, "What do you have to say about the new children's hospital that opening up in downtown Central?" She held the microphone to him and he smiled at her.

"Well, I like to think that it's got good timing," answered Flash, "I mean- it's about time we had more care for the children, it'll open up more hospital rooms and children will get the specialized care they need. It's a win-win for the city."

"Indeed it is," agreed Artemis as she did her best to keep the sly smile of her face.

Flash winked at her, "I got to go, duty calls. See you around, babe!"

He sped off before she could yell at him; she was a _married_ woman after all, not _everyone_ had the right to call her that.

* * *

When Artemis returned to her- well it was really theirs, had been for a while now- apartment later that evening, she was surprised to find the house unusually quiet: no sounds of cooking from the kitchen or pitter-patter of little paws or loud cheerings from a baseball game on tv, nothing.

"Hello?" she called, there was no response. How odd, she thought, she knew that Wally had gotten out of work early today- they had planned it that way.

"Wally?" she called again as she made her way into the bedroom. Maybe some sudden League business came up? No, that wasn't it, even if it was an emergency, Wally would find some way to clue her in to where he was.

But wasn't she pleasantly surprised when she found him passed out on their bed: atop the covers with nothing on besides his boxers. Their dog, Nelson, snoozed quietly beside him on the floor. _My boys_, Artemis thought endearingly as she noticed that both were drooling slightly.

Artemis concluded that there was only thing left to do, she quietly woke Nelson and gave him his dinner. While the hungry pitbull was munching away, she slipped back into the bedroom and began to strip herself of her work clothes. First her jacket then her crisp button down followed by her favorite- maybe even her _lucky_ pencil skirt if she was to exaggerate a little. And with nothing on besides her bra and panties, she climbed onto the bed and over Wally until she was comfortably straddling his waist.

She pressed soft, light kisses along his neck, "Wake up, Wall-man, you're gonna miss all the fun..."

Wally stirred under her, an almost silent moan escaped his lips. She chuckled and continued her way up his neck to his ear, "Wally..." across his cheek and stopped right at his lips. As she breathed, her lips would brush his. She could feel his growing- uh- _desire _pressing into her thighs. Now if he would only wake up...

Next thing she knows she being pressed down onto the mattress with Wally's lips slanted over hers.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," he mumbled against her lips.

She pulled back from him slightly so she could look into his eyes, "Don't worry about it, we don't have time now anyways, we have to get dressed for the rehearsal dinner, there's no way around that."

Wally's forehead dropped to hers, "Are best friends are so demanding aren't they?"

Artemis laughed and playfully pushed him off of her. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, her back arching slightly as she did so.

She could hear Wally groan, "Are you sure we can't have the after-party now?"

"Positive," she said before slipping into their very tiny "walk-in closet." She wished that he would just suck it up and get dressed already, he's not the only one who was horny and seeing him spread out on the bed like that plus him being shirtless wasn't helping, like at all; but when she thought about it, seeing him in a nice suit wasn't going to help either... stupid hormones!

They got dressed relatively quickly since Artemis got home later than planned. Artemis put on a simple, strapless floral print dress that ended just before her knees and as she walked, the dress had just the right amount of swish to it. The dress fit her like a glove too- but that was probably because of Zatanna and her _magic_ fingers.

"Damn, babe, you look beautiful," said Wally when he walked back into their room after his shower, buttoning up his shirt, "You're wearing that dress like you're doing it a favor."

Artemis snorted, "Thanks for the sentiment." She stood in front of the mirror, putting on her earrings.

"You're wearing so well in fact," he came up behind Artemis and placed his hands on her hips, inching them lower and lower. His mouth was just by her ear, "That I might just have to let it stay on later."

Artemis turned around, breaking the embrace, and pushed him gently away, "Perv."

"But I'm your perv," he held up his left hand, "Forever."

Artemis might have almost practically jumped him just then, and she might have let him kiss her a little longer than necessary.

* * *

"They're idiots," said Zatanna, "They're geniuses but they're complete idiots."

"Tell me about it," said Artemis, she took another sip of champagne.

"I think it's adorable," said M'gann, "It's like they haven't seen each other in a few weeks."

"Megs, they just saw each other this morning," Raquel said as she joined the girls at the table.

It was the post-rehearsal pre-dinner portion of the evening and most people were up and about socializing. Wally, Dick, and some other members of the league were chatting away over in a corner with Wally and Dick acting something out enthusiastically while the others laugh.

"Speaking of this morning," said Artemis, "What happened when Dick got home?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes and put down her champagne flute, "Nothing out of the ordinary, I yelled at him in English then in Italian then back in English, I fixed him up and we had sex on the dining room table. That's about it.

Artemis and Raquel laughed while M'gann turned red, "Zatanna! I don't think I can ever be in that room again without thinking about," Megan flailed her arms around looking for the right word, "_that_ every again!"

Zatanna shrugged, "Our sex life isn't freakishly as active and Wally and Artemis'. You've been married what? Three years? And you guys go at it more than newlyweds."

Artemis rolled her eyes when M'gann and Raquel nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't be talking Miss-I'm-Getting-Married-in-a-Few-Days."

"I'm allowed to voice my opinion," said Zatanna, she turned over towards Wally, "Hey West, you're wife's picking on me."

Wally zoomed over, followed by Dick at normal pace, "Yeah, she does that." Wally pulled another chair over and then pulled Artemis over to sit on his lap. Dick took Artemis' newly empty seat next to Zatanna.

Artemis relaxed into Wally's arms, "It's how I show my love," she said simply. Artemis smiled when Wally kissed her neck.

Zatanna gagged, "You two are gross, your poor children."

Artemis bit her tongue, but luckily, one of the servers called everyone to their seats for dinner.

* * *

The rest of the night went by in a blur of champagne, drunken toasts, and delicious food; much like how Artemis imagined Zatanna and Dick's Wedding would be like that weekend. Artemis and Wally left last, right after Zatanna and Dick see to make sure they got in a cab safety, surprisingly, those two weren't the best when it came to holding their liquor.

Artemis and Wally were blissfully buzzed, they called a cab and slugged their way up to their apartment. Once they're inside, though, the sluggishness is thrown out the window when Wally pressed her up against the door and slanted his lips over hers. It was slow and sweet, but it didn't take long for it to get fast and hot and oh god the things that that boy- _that man_- could do with his mouth never ceased to amaze her.

His hands slid down from her hips closer to her knees, and Artemis got the hint. She easily wraps her legs comfortably around his torso. Wally maneuvered them towards their bedroom since Nelson was already asleep on the couch. Nelson would always start to attack Wally whenever they would get down and dirty in front of him (Not that that was a common thing: them getting down and dirty in front of their dog because that's just weird). They found out one time when they left the bedroom door open and Nelson walked in on them, he barked at Wally until he got off Artemis and shooed him out the door. It was incredibly sweet how protective the puppy was, but _such_ a mood killer.

"You know," Artemis said after Wally broke the kiss to start attacking her neck, "It was really hard not to tell them tonight," she moaned when Wally started sucking on her pulse, "I think- I think Zee- Zee knows, but she's keeping her mouth shut. But I don't- I don't know."

"That's not like her," Wally mumbled into her neck.

"Exactly, so maybe she doesn't-"

"Babe, can we _please_ not talk about Zatanna now, I just want to get you out all this stupid fabric and into bed." Wally played with the hem of her dress, sliding it up to bunch around her hips.

"But babe," she leaned up so her mouth was right next to his ear, "I thought you wanted me to keep it on," she pressed her hips closer to his and Wally groaned.

"Seriously, Artemis, fuck, you'll be the death of me."

The bedroom door was closed by a kick.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys went backpacking Europe for two months. You know, normal people go to like Hawaii or something for a week or two and come home."

Zatanna shrugged, "Artemis, have we ever been normal?"

Artemis couldn't argue with her there, "But how was it?"

"It was great, I don't think I've had sex in so many different places before. It was an adventure," explained Zatanna, "Didn't you feel like that with Wally on your honeymoon?"

"Like most normal people, we had sex on a beach in Hawaii that's about it," said Artemis, "And I don't recommend it. Sand. Everywhere."

Zatanna shuttered, "Gross."

Artemis nodded, "But the honeymoon suite was fantastic, we had this giant bath- oh man- did we have fun in the tub..." Artemis bit her lips and stared off over Zatanna's shoulder.

Zatanna snapped her finger, "Earth to Artemis, please don't re-live your sexual adventures with the Wall-man in front of me, thank you."

Artemis snorted, "Yeah, that's not the pot calling the kettle black."

"I wasn't going to give you details," said Zatanna, "This is a public restaurant."

Artemis just rolled her eyes and goes back to looking at her menu, "Do you know what you want yet? Because I can't decide, I've never been here before."

"They have a great selection on red wine. Wanna just get a bottle of whatever's hardest to pronounce and get one of those meals that are designed to go with the wine?"

"I'm not drinking tonight, Zee."

Zatanna gave her that look, the look that Artemis has dubbed the "I'm going to pressure you into stuff" look, "Come on, I just got back and Dick or Wally can come get us if we get too tipsy. Please," she whined the last part but Artemis isn't going to let her pressure her tonight.

Artemis shook her head, "Well, why not?" asked Zatanna.

"I can't."

"Bull."

"Zee..." Artemis said sternly, "I _can't_."

Zatanna nodded, but then her eyes went wide as she realized exactly what "can't" meant. "You- you!" she sputtered, "You!" Zatanna covered her mouth with her hands, "No! I- oh my god, are you for real?"

Artemis just smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! My best friend's pregnant!"

The End... _for now?_

* * *

**Finally right? Sorry that took so long, you know, life just kinda got in the way.**

**I've been debating back and forth as I wrote this whether or not I wanted to write a sequel or not, so I've decided that I'm gonna leave that up to you guys, me super duperly awesome readers! I'll have a poll on my page if you want to vote there or you can just leave it in a review!**

**I can't believe that it's "officially" over, it's been a little over a year since I posted the first chapter and I'm so thankful to all of you for reading this fic, those who have been here from the very beginning or those who are just joining me. You guys are my motivation and I can't thank you enough, especially since this has over _22,000_ views! You guys are the greatest and I hope that you'll continue to support me throughout my other projects, I have a few in the works so keep an eye out, also follow me on tumblr (rachel1003) for random previews and just a swell time;)**

**Once again, thank you and please review,**

**Rachel**

**(P.S. since some of you were so mad about Artemis not actually being pregnant, I thought that it might be a nice little twist. Who saw it coming?)  
**


End file.
